The name's John Watson
by Dephtilopilus
Summary: John Watson était un étudiant relativement bien dans sa peau. La seule chose qui lui faisait honte était son nom. Et son prénom. Difficile la vie à l'université lorsqu'on portait le nom d'un médecin renommé fictif et qu'on ne pouvait pas comprendre un problème de base scientifique. Les choses devinrent encore plus insupportable quand un génie entra dans sa classe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Résumé :** John Watson était un étudiant relativement bien dans sa peau. La seule chose qui lui faisait honte était son nom. Et son prénom. Difficile la vie à l'université lorsqu'on portait le nom d'un médecin renommé fictif et qu'on ne pouvait pas comprendre un problème de base scientifique. Les choses devinrent encore plus insupportable quand un génie entra dans sa classe.

Salut chers lecteurs, j'ai eu une soudaine inspiration et donc me voilà!  
>Afin de bien commencer cette fic, je me suis alors dit : "hey, moi, ce serait peut-être pas une perte de temps d'expliquer un peu de quoi il retourne."<br>Eh oui, le résumé était trop court pour dire tout ce que j'avais à dire et la note d'auteur était trop courte également c'est pourquoi je fais mes explications ici.

Tout d'abord, ceci est un univers alternatif. Je pense que vous l'aurez compris. Ensuite, l'histoire prend comme base les livres de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et reprend les personnages de la série BBC.  
>Pour plus de cohérence, les personnages de Lestrade, Irène Adler, Mary Morstan et Mike Stamford verront leur nom changer afin de ne laisser que Sherlock et John. (En me relisant, je me rends compte que cette phrase ne veut pratiquement rien dire mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement...Bah, vous finirez par le découvrir.)<p>

Le caractère des personnages sera assez fidèle néanmoins, si Sherlock restera Sherlock quoiqu'il en coûte (ou presque), John sera légèrement différent. J'essaierais de le rendre plus...Hum, bref. J'ai pas le mot pour l'instant à part "normal" mais ça me semble déplacé ici.

J'espère que cette note ne vous a pas effrayé, d'autant plus qu'on n'y comprend rien et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Titre du chapitre : **Un nom pourri

* * *

><p>Avant même d'avoir vu le jour, le destin de John Watson avait été scellé. Ses parents, Georges Watson et Linda Cowett s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée organisée tous les mois pour les fans des livres Sherlock Holmes de sir Arthur Conan Doyle et étaient tombés instantanément amoureux l'un de l'autre.<br>Un an plus tard, Georges demanda la main de Linda et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle renonça à son nom de jeune fille pour celui de Watson. Deux ans plus tard, ils eurent leur premier enfant, un garçon, qu'ils décidèrent tout naturellement d'appeler John. Cet enfant, avait alors dit Georges, sera le plus grand médecin d'Angleterre. Avec un nom pareil, rien ne pourrait lui résister.  
>Leur deuxième enfant fut pour le moins inattendu. Linda ne s'était absolument pas attendu à avoir une fille trois ans après son fils. Elle avait été perplexe puis s'était finalement dit que de toute façon, l'auteur de Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas clairement précisé si son Watson avait de la famille. Elle l'appela Harriet, en l'honneur de sa mère décédée.<p>

Les années passèrent et Georges ainsi que Linda se rendirent compte que leur fils n'était pas brillant là où il aurait dû l'être. Il fallait impérativement qu'il devienne médecin sinon ils trahiraient la mémoire de leur auteur.  
>Leur passion était devenue une obsession et leurs enfants en pâtirent.<p>

John avait tout le temps ses parents à dos qui surveillaient constamment ses résultats scolaires tandis qu'Harriet ne recevait aucune aide de leur part. Favoritisme, avait-elle craché à son frère une fois. A partir de là, les relations frère-soeur se dégradèrent et ne se résumaient plus qu'à "Va-t-en de ma chambre" ou "C'est toi qui a pris mes affaires?".

Finalement, John réussit à satisfaire ses parents en finissant par intégrer une université qui lui permettrait d'étudier la médecine en option. La pression pesant sur ses épaules s'était relâchée, cependant un autre problème restait toujours présent et celui-ci se révélait insoluble.

"Monsieur Watson, voici votre test de physique. Vous ne faites pas honneur à votre nom."

Son nom. John en était presque venu à le détester. Ses parents n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il avait à subir chaque jour : des plaisanteries par ci par là, des remarques sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas le niveau en math et en physique_. C'était un cauchemar._ Néanmoins, ces réflexions semblaient s'être apaisées depuis qu'il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de rugby cette année._ Une chance._

"Hey, mec, fais pas gaffe, cette vieille peau ne sait pas à qui elle a affaire, chuchota le jeune homme assis à droite de John.

-Et à qui elle a affaire exactement Mike? demanda John.

-Eh bien, à John Watson, voyons. Tu n'as qu'à appeler Sherlock Holmes et il te la réduira mentalement en bouillie", pouffa Mike.

Mike Crawford était le seul dont les plaisanteries ne fatiguaient pas le blond. John et lui s'était rencontrés au lycée et étaient vite devenus amis. Mike n'arrêtait jamais la blague "Sherlock Holmes va venir pour arranger tout ça". Le blond s'y était habitué depuis et souriait même parfois.

Le cours prit fin et John put enfin s'étirer en soupirant.

"J'ai l'impression que cette heure devient de plus en plus longue.

-C'est pas une impression vieux, Stellenfrail empiète sur nos pauses depuis le début de l'année. Au fait, t'as eu combien?

-Hum...7, répondit John en regardant piteusement sa copie. Ses parents allaient encore le sermonner.

-Ouch, bon, dis-toi que t'auras toujours plus que Lebrade, gloussa Mike.

-Peut-être, mais lui n'a pas à subir les sarcasmes de Stellenfrail..."

Mike haussa les épaules comme s'il ne voyait pas pourquoi son ami était autant dérangé par ça.

"Hey, tes parents auraient pu être fan de, je sais pas, Harry Potter!

-J'aurais aimé m'appeler Harry Potter, dit John en faisant la moue.

-Non, tu n'aurais pas aimé. Imagine les nouvelles plaisanteries qu'on aurait fait comme par exemple, t'as été adopté parce que tes vrai parents sonts morts, ou bien, si on te coupe les cheveux ils repousseront vite et j'en passe, ricana le brun.

-Mouais...C'est vrai.

-Au fait, t'es libre demain soir?

-Samedi? Pourquoi ?

-Irène organise une fête chez elle et ce serait vraiment bête de ne pas y aller d'autant plus qu'elle m'a demandé si tu comptais venir. Je suis sûr que tu lui plais.

-Hum, je ne sais pas. Je suis censé garder ma sœur vu que mes parents sortent à leur convention de fans loufoques...

-Harry a 17 ans, je pense qu'elle est en mesure de se garder elle-même. Allez, viens! Ce sera cool, tu verras!"

John leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par accepter. Après tout, Harry et lui aurait sûrement fini par se disputer s'ils restaient tous les deux à la maison.

Les cours s'enchainèrent et à part un nouveau désastre en math, John trouva qu'il s'en était plutôt bien sorti aujourd'hui.

Il demanda à Mike de l'attendre le temps qu'il prenne certaines affaires de sa chambre au pensionnat qui était juxtaposé à l'université.  
>Il revint un peu essoufflé et partit avec son ami. Ils discutèrent un peu de la véritable nature de Stellenfrail mais également des filles. Mike ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond, malgré son statut de capitaine de l'équipe n'avait pas de copines ce à quoi il avait rétorqué qu'il mourrait de honte d'amener ne serait-ce qu'une fille chez lui. Ses murs était ornés d'articles sur Sherlock Holmes, sa bibliothèque ne comportait que des romans du détectives et d'encyclopédies. Son mobilier était d'époque aussi. C'était limite s'il n'y avait pas le cadavre de sir Arthur Conan Doyle qui l'accueillait à l'entrée, avait-il dit à son ami. Ce à quoi Mike lui répliqua qu'Irène Hader était peut-être une accro à cet auteur elle aussi. John ricana en précisant qu'il n'était pas fan, les gens avaient tendance à l'oublier. Il doutait par contre du présumé intérêt extrême d'Irène pour ce genre de choses.<p>

Irène Hader était devenue l'une des filles les plus populaires de l'université dès sa première année. Jolie, intelligente et sociable, il n'en fallait pas plus. La raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas de petit ami restait toutefois un mystère. Pourtant, ce n'était pas les prétendants qui manquait.  
>Ses parents étaient souvent en voyage. Sa mère était une comédienne de renom et son père l'accompagnait lors de ses tournées, c'est pour cela qu'Irène pouvait se permettre de donner des fêtes au moins deux fois par semaine. Sa maison était assez grande pour accueillir cent personnes et tout le monde adorait venir notamment pour parler, draguer mais surtout pour voir quel thème allait être donné à la soirée.<br>Il y eut un samedi où tout le monde devait venir en sous-vêtement et un autre où les filles devaient se comporter en garçons et inversement. John sourit en s'en rappelant. Mike avait été jusqu'à se faire appeler Mikinette et n'avait pas arrêté de courir en relevant sa robe. Autant dire que le lendemain matin, la vidéo postée de cet événement avait fait le tour du campus ce qui n'avait pas dérangé Mike.

"Au fait, quel sera le thème pour la fête? demanda John alors qu'il arrivait chez lui.

-Soirée déguisée. C'est thème libre mais tu fais un effort, ok?" ajouta Mike d'un ton faussement menaçant.

John hocha la tête en souriant et rentra. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil, il sut immédiatement qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Ses parents l'attendaient, les bras croisés, dans le couloir. Comme il ne se passait pas un truc à l'école sans qu'ils le sachent, John savait qu'ils étaient au courant de la note catastrophique que lui avait remise Stellenfrail.

"John, commença sa mère, tu as une idée sur ce qui est en train de se passer, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Ton père et moi sommes vraiment déçus. Nous pensons à te désinscrire de cette équipe de rugby. De toutes évidences, cela te déconcentre. Nous ne pouvons plus tolérer ça.

-Non! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça!

-C'est notre ultimatum, John, déclara son père, si tu ne t'améliores pas en maths et en physique, tu ne pratiqueras plus ce sport. C'est ta dernière chance."

John baissa la tête et acquiesça faiblement. Une bouffée de colère monta en lui et il faillit la relâcher quand il entendit le ricanement de Harriet qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.  
>Il monta dans sa chambre et jeta son sac sur le lit. Il était vraiment furieux contre ses parents. <em>Comment pouvait-ils sérieusement penser qu'il pourrait s'améliorer? Ils le pensaient magicien? C'était quoi l'idée?<em>

Heureusement qu'il avait accepté de venir à la fête en fin de compte. Ça lui permettra de libérer un peu de tension.

Sa mère l'appela pour le souper mais il ne daigna pas les honorer de sa présence. A la place, il se contenta d'ouvrir un vieux paquet de chips qu'il engloutit avant de lire puis de dormir.

Le lendemain, John se sentit léger. Ses géniteurs étant loin de lui, il avait l'impression d'être soulagé d'un poids immense. Il passa la journée dans sa chambre à écouter de la musique jusqu'à ce que Mike vienne le chercher pour la soirée.

Ce soir-là, la fête battait son plein comme toutes les autres. Mike et John s'amusèrent pendant un bon bout de temps à tenter de reconnaître les personnages que les invités avaient choisis. Le thème costume était certes usé mais il semblerait que n'importe quel sujet désuet pouvait prendre une toute autre ampleur entre les mains d'Irène.

Cette dernière portait une simple chemise de nuit bleue qui lui sied à ravir. Elle remarqua John et se dirigea vers lui, un verre à la main.

"Salut, John, ravie que tu aies pu venir. Où est ton costume? demanda-t-elle en l'examinant.

-Oh, tu sais, répondit le jeune homme en sortant une moustache de sa poche qu'il colla au dessus de sa bouche, il me faut peu de choses pour me déguiser.

-Ahahah! Ainsi nous avons donc un véritable John Watson!

-Autant profiter de mon nom, pas vrai? sourit-il.

-Et que ne serait pas un Watson sans un Sherlock Holmes, les interrompit Mike en mettant les poings sur ses hanches.

John et Irène restèrent interdits devant l'allure du garçon un peu enveloppé puis John ricana.

"Eh bien, Holmes, il va falloir vous remettre au sport.

-Quoi!? John, comment peut-tu me dire ça!?

-Mais il a raison très cher, gloussa Irène, ce n'est pas comme ça que les mécréants seront impressionnés!

-Irène...Pas toi! s'indigna Mike en prenant théâtralement une pose outrée.

-Maintenant, Holmes, si vous voulez-bien nous excuser, continua John, nous allons faire une promenade.

-Jooooohn..."

Mike tendit dramatiquement la main comme s'il souhaitait les arrêter mais finit par continuer à répéter inlassablement le "o" de John avant de se précipiter à la suite d'une fille habillée en alien.

Pendant ce temps, Irène et John allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc de la pelouse de la propriété. John ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui. Il était déjà venu plusieurs fois mais à chaque visite, il était impressionné par cette imposante bâtisse. Construite en brique rouge et en béton, elle détonnait comparée aux autres habitations de coin. Et que dire de ce terrain. John pourrait y caser deux fois sa maison et il y aurait encore de la place.

"Tu es vraiment drôle, John. Tu as toujours ce même air étonné quand tu viens. C'est comme si tu découvrais les lieux pour la première fois, dit Irène en souriant.

John rougit d'embarras.

-Eh bien, c'est pas commun comme maison, j'en profite du coup, se justifia-t-il.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir plus souvent.

Son sourire ne la quittait pas. John sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose aux filles mais là, il aurait juré qu'Irène était en train de le draguer. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à elle comme une petite amie mais maintenant qu'il y songeait, son rougissement s'accentua.

-J'ai pas vraiment le temps. Mes parents, les cours, tout ça, marmonna John.

-Héhé, mon pauvre, j'ai l'impression que tu souffres intensément à cause de tous ces problèmes!

-N-non, je m'y suis habitué...

-Tu fais le brave devant moi, serais-tu en train de me séduire, demanda Irène en se rapprochant de lui.

_C'est marrant, j'aurais pensé le contraire_, pensa John en s'éloignant par réflexe.

-Je, n...

-HEY!"

John sursauta vivement en entendant la voix de Mike juste derrière lui. Pour une fois, le bougre lui sauvait la vie. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la situation, c'est juste qu'il était vraiment mal-à-l'aise face à ce soudain intérêt de la part de la jeune fille. Sans oublier qu'elle était la fille la plus populaire. _Bon sang, c'était trop pour lui._

John se leva d'un bond et fit face à Mike.

"Mike! Haha, alors?

-La fille alien n'a apparemment pas aimé ma blague de 'je te poursuis jusqu'à ce que tu m'aimes'. Si elle était aussi coincée, elle n'aurait pas dû venir à la soirée. Mais toi, ajouta Mike en chuchotant, on dirait que tu tentes le coup avec Hader...Si tu savais à quel point je voudrais prendre ta place...

-Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois, protesta John sur le même ton, on discutait simplement.

-C'est en 'discutant' que tu as le visage aussi rouge?

-Oh, mince! Ça se voit?

-Ouep."

John se frotta le visage en espérant naïvement que ça s'efface.

"Au fait, tu ne devais pas rentrer avant que tes parents ne reviennent? demanda Mike.

-Crotte! Il est quelle heure? s'affola John.

-Pas loin de vingt-deux heures.

-Bon sang, il faut que j'y aille! Si ils apprennent que je suis sorti, ils vont encore me faire une scène!"

John salua rapidement Irène et Mike avant de partir en courant. Il n'habitait pas si loin, à peine dix minutes, mais s'il ne se pressait pas, ses parents rentreraient avant lui.

Il finit par arriver devant sa maison, à bout de souffle. Il s'empressa aussitôt de regagner sa chambre où il s'étala sur son lit.

Plus de précipitations comme ça, la prochaine fois, il n'irait pas à ces fêtes.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il disait à chaque fois et ça ne l'empêchait pas de revenir. Il n'apprendrait jamais de ses erreurs.

Le jeune homme entendit les clefs dans la serrure et se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance ce coup-ci. Une minute plus tard et ses parents l'auraient grillé.

Il éteignit les lumières et se glissa dans son lit.

Le lendemain matin, John fut brutalement tiré du sommeil par la voix de sa mère qui était entrée dans sa chambre.

"John! Tes devoirs! dit-elle tout en ouvrant ses volets, ne laissant aucune chance au jeune homme.

-Grml...Maman...Heure...?

-Il est huit heures! Debout!" ajouta-t-elle en lui retirant ses couverture et quitta la chambre.

John se mit en position assise avec difficulté. Il manquait vraiment de sommeil actuellement. Il alla se débarbouiller le visage, espérant que l'eau froide le réveille et se dirigea avec lassitude vers la cuisine où il engloutit les œufs et le bacon que lui avait préparé sa mère. Pendant ce laps de temps, aucune parole ne furent échangée. Sa mère pensait que si elle le déconcentrait avant qu'il ne travaille, John ne serait pas capable d'être au maximum de ses capacités.

_Bonjour la logique._

Le jeune homme passa sa journée à ne rien faire. _Vraiment._ Sa connexion Internet avait été coupé au cas où, et ses livres de cours ne l'inspirait pas. Surtout celui de physique à vrai dire. A quoi est-ce que ça lui servirait plus tard? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait vraiment devenir physicien ou chimiste...Ou docteur. Déjà, il ne supportait même pas la vue du sang. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était écrire. Il avait toujours aimé ça. Seuls Molly et Mike étaient au courant de sa passion.

John soupira et tourna dans sa chaise. Il allait finir par regarder les feuilles mortes tomber si ça continuait. A ce moment, son portable vibra.

"Allô? répondit-il.

-Hey, John! C'est Irène! Ça te dit de venir à la bibliothèque? J'ai appris qu'il y avait une séance de dédicaces de Terry Spongiel!

John ouvrit grand les yeux et se retint de pousser un cri. Pas quand Irène pouvait l'écouter. Mais bon sang, Terry Spongiel. L'auteur de sa trilogie préférée.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Si tu te demandes comment j'ai su pour cet auteur en particulier, j'ai simplement demandé à Mike ce que tu aimais. Heureusement que j'ai appris à temps que cet écrivain venait!

-Euh, m-merci, bredouilla John.

-De rien, je t'attends là-bas!"

L'appel se termina. John trépignait d'impatience. _Il allait le voir! Il allait le voir aujourd'hui! Oh, c'était incroyablement fantastique!_  
>Il attrapa en vitesse un manteau et sortit en criant à sa mère qu'il allait étudier à la bibliothèque.<p>

L'étudiant arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant le lieu et aperçut Irène qui lui faisait signe. Il s'approcha.

"Irène, tu es géniale! Merci beaucoup!

-Haha, de rien. Tu as de la chance, il semblerait que peu de personnes soient au courant de l'évènement.

-Tant mieux! Moins il y a de monde et plus je pourrais discuter avec lui!"

Irène rit et ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur. Elle avait raison concernant le nombre d'individus. John ne voyait pratiquement pas la différence avec d'habitude. Il chercha l'auteur et lorsqu'il le vit, il sentit son cœur battre à tout allure.  
>L'homme avait une quarantaine d'année, des cheveux commençant à grisonner, un teint pâle, des yeux bleus clairs. Il était actuellement en train de signer le premier tome de sa trilogie à une jeune fille. Il avait un sourire avenant.<p>

John se mordit la lèvre, stressé. _Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui dire?_ Il avait tant rêvé d'une rencontre avec lui et maintenant qu'il le pouvait, il se sentait perdu. Irène le poussa à l'encontre de son idole et s'éloigna en levant les pouces pour encourager son camarade.

"Bonjour, jeune homme."

John esquissa un sourire maladroit et sortit avec précipitation le livre qu'il avait apporté au préalable.

"B-bonjour, m-monsieur, je suis un grand...fan de votre travail, bégaya-t-il.

-Ah, j'en suis ravi, mon garçon! Passe-moi donc ton livre.

-O-oui, je...beaucoup aimé la trilogie. Je me suis toujours demandé d'où venait votre inspiration! Avez-vous une méthode particulière pour écrire?

-Ah, ça. Généralement je me pose deux heures dans ma baignoire, je réfléchis à la vie et sans que je ne le demande, une idée me parvient. Je la note aussitôt et je réfléchis ensuite à un concept. Pas de véritable méthode, j'en ai bien peur, sourit l'auteur en prenant le livre, je le signe à quel nom?

-John...Watson, répondit John avec hésitation.

-Un noble nom, John."

John se figea, immensément flatté par les mots de l'auteur. _Il avait dit un noble nom._

Le jeune homme reprit son livre en remerciant l'homme qui le salua puis rejoignit Irène. Il était encore aux anges.

"Alors?

-C'est un génie!" s'enthousiasma John.

Après ça, les deux jeunes gens allèrent manger quelque part. John apprit qu'Irène aimerait devenir comme sa mère et jouer dans des théâtres en tant que comédienne. Elle avait choisi cette université car elle proposait des cours d'expression qui étaient assez réputés dans la capitale.

Ils parlèrent longtemps avant que la jeune femme ne lui dise qu'elle devait rentrer. Ils se saluèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.  
>John se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de connaître Irène bien qu'il soit plusieurs fois allé chez elle. Il le regrettait maintenant parce qu'elle était sympathique. <em>Et jolie.<em>

* * *

><p>Et voilà, un chapitre fini! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, si vous pensez que c'est génial ou si c'est de la bouillie dégueulasse, tout est bon à prendre!<p>

A plus pour le chapitre suivant!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Titre du chapitre** : Rencontre avec un génie

* * *

><p>Ah, le lundi matin...John éteignit son réveil et s'étira bruyamment. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû rester si tard avec Irène hier mais le courant était vraiment bien passé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était resté aussi réservé avec elle lors de l'année passée. Il devait penser à l'époque qu'elle était une de ses filles superficielles.<br>John se leva et prépara ses affaires pour la semaine. Il devait rester la semaine à l'université et ne pouvait profiter de sa maison que le week-end à cause de ses parents qui avaient pensé qu'il serait mieux pour lui de s'"imprégner" de l'ambiance de là-bas. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure solution mais cela lui avait tout de même permis d'augmenter quelque peu ses moyennes.

Son téléphone vibra. Certainement un message de Mike.

"Hey, msg régulier o ka où t pas réveillé :)"

"Merci, ta fais les devoirs daujourd'hui?"

"Tu ma pris pour la tête où koi? Je sé même pa ce kil fallait faire..."

"Ah...Moi non plus. Jespere que Stellenfrail ne nous en a pas donné.."

"Espere tjr"

John sourit. Bon, de toute façon, qu'il ait fait ou pas fait ses devoirs, sa note n'allait pas s'améliorer.

"John! Tu vas être en retard! s'écria sa mère du rez-de-chaussée.

-J'ai encore du temps, maman.

-Mieux vaut prendre de l'avance, c'est cette attitude qui te fait plonger!"

John s'habilla et passa son sac sur ses épaules. Il descendit et mangea son petit déjeuner sous l'œil impatient de sa génitrice.  
>Mal à l'aise face au silence pesant, il décida de débuter une conversation.<p>

"Hum, alors, votre soirée? Elle s'est bien passée?"

L'étudiant savait que ce sujet était le seul qui permettait à sa mère d'oublier tout ce qui le concernait. Cette fois encore, ça marchait.

"Oh si tu étais venu John, tu aurais adoré! Le professeur Violet nous a recréé une scène de crime! Le premier couple Holmes-Watson qui trouvait le meurtrier gagnait un superbe chapeau! Ton père et moi étions presque arrivé à la solution mais Mlle Rose y est parvenue avant nous. On fera mieux la prochaine fois! D'ailleurs, c'était marrant parce qu'il y avait un couple portant le nom Holmes! Ahahah! On a tout de suite sympathisé. Madame Holmes voudrait nous inviter chez elle afin de discuter de notre détective préféré, bien sûr tu es invité aussi. Je crois qu'ils ont aussi..."

John se leva et laissa sa mère dans la cuisine. Pas la peine de trainer ici, elle allait s'étendre encore plus sur son histoire et il n'en avait pas besoin en ce moment.

Il sortit et attendit Mike.  
>Ce dernier se montra quelques minutes plus tard avec un classeur sous le bras. Il ne restait pas au pensionnat la semaine.<p>

"Hus, mon pote, salua Mike.

-Salut, lui répondit le blond.

-Tu devineras jamais ce que m'a dit mon père!

-Quoi?

-Que je devrais être aussi bien que toi! Et il a dit ça en me tâtant ma bedaine! T'y crois toi?

-Ahahah, j'adore ton père!

-C'est réciproque apparemment...renifla Mike.

-Bonjour, Mike, John..."

Les deux amis se retournèrent dans un ensemble parfait ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme ayant parlé.

"Ah, bonjour Molly. Comment se passe ton apprentissage?" lui demanda John.

Molly Hooper avait intégré l'université dans le seul but de prendre un stage avec son père. Elle apprenait ainsi le travail de la police scientifique et apparemment, elle en adorait chaque instant. Elle faisait un compte rendu détaillé à John qui était le seul à s'intéresser à ses histoires. Mike se contentait de s'en aller discrètement. Il avait failli vomir la première fois et n'avait plus voulu retenter l'expérience.

"Oh, vous savez quoi? J'ai complètement oublié de faire un truc, je vous laisse, dit Mike précipitamment avant de courir vers l'école.

-Il faudra que je lui dise un jour que ses excuses sont pathétiques, lâcha John en ricanant.

-Non, laisse-le y croire, ça ne me dérange pas tu sais, tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ces deux dernières semaines au labo? demanda poliment Molly.

-Oh que oui! Et ne te prives d'aucun détails, je pourrais les réutiliser dans mon histoire! s'exclama joyeusement le blond.

-J'attends toujours de la lire d'ailleurs, sourit-elle.

-Oui, oui, tu seras la première ne t'en fais pas, répliqua-t-il, gêné.

-Très bien, alors, par où commencer...Ah, le corps éventré!"

Quinze minutes et trois détails macabres plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le portail de l'université. John quitta Molly d'un signe de tête et rejoint sa salle de classe. Le premier cours était donné par Mr Gritelli et malheureusement, c'était des maths. On aurait pas pu leur donner un plus mauvais emplacement. Il avait six heures de cette matière par semaine et il fallait qu'il les ait le lundi matin et le vendredi soir.  
>John salua quelques élèves de son équipe de rugby puis s'adossa au mur aux côtés de Mike en attendant le professeur. C'était plutôt rare qu'il ne se soit pas montré avant.<p>

"Il faudrait que tu dises à Molly d'arrêter de parler de ses trucs quand je suis dans les parages, c'est trop ennuyant, chuchota Mike.

-Dis plutôt que t'es une chochotte."

John se prit un léger coup de poing dans le bras pour seule réponse.

Le professeur Gritelli se montra quelques minutes plus tard accompagné par un jeune homme le dépassant d'une bonne tête. Il ouvrit la porte et invita les étudiants à entrer.  
>John et Mike se précipitèrent vers les places les plus éloignées du centre de l'amphithéâtre.<p>

"Il n'y a pas grand monde aujourd'hui", dit Mike.

Le blond ne pouvait que lui donner raison : sur les cent places disponibles, seules une quarantaine étaient occupées. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau et remarqua le professeur discuter avec le grand étudiant. Le vieil homme l'envoya ensuite vers un des sièges de la salle.

"Bonjour à tous, dit le professeur en s'asseyant, vous êtes peu nombreux aujourd'hui, avez-vous été mis au courant de l'interrogation que je comptais vous donner?"

John écarquilla les yeux. Une interro? Mais, il n'avait pas du tout été prévenu! Oh...Et puis, après tout, c'est pas comme s'il allait avoir un coup de génie. Il se mit à faire tourner son stylo.  
>Le professeur continua à rouspéter quant aux comportement irrespectueux des jeunes de maintenant quand quelqu'un lui tapota le dos. Il se retourna et tomba sur le visage d'Irène, à quelques centimètres à peine du sien.<p>

"Hey, beau blond, lui murmura Irène avec un sourire en coin.

-Depuis quand tu l'appelles comme ça, Hader", répliqua Mike en insistant sur son nom de famille.

Il avait tendance à faire ça quand une situation lui déplaisait.

"Mikey, laisse les grands discuter tranquillement."

Sur ces mots Irène entraîna John vers un autre coin de l'amphithéâtre, juste devant le nouvel étudiant qui ne broncha pas.  
>John se sentait un peu mal-à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler à Irène avant la soirée de samedi et ce soudain rapprochement le laissait perplexe. Il avait pensé qu'après la fête, ils retourneraient à cette amicale indifférence d'avant mais ce n'avait pas été le cas puisque la jeune femme l'avait invité le dimanche, et maintenant, elle continuait. Il espérait véritablement qu'elle ne cherchait pas à le draguer. Oh, bien sûr elle était jolie mais John ne se sentait pas du tout prêt à avoir une relation surtout avec ses parents surveillant ses moindres gestes. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que ça faisait du bien de se sentir aimé.<p>

"Tu sais, j'ai appris que tu étais inscrit au pensionnat, je n'en reviens pas que je ne l'ai jamais su. Comment ça se fait? Tu n'habites pas si loin pourtant, demanda Irène.

-Oh, mes parents pensent que rester ici me permettra d'améliorer mon niveau, je n'y crois qu'à moitié. La physique et les maths ne pourront définitivement pas augmenter...

-Je pourrais t'aider, je ne suis pas mauvaise, proposa-t-elle.

-C'est gentil de ta part mais je ne peux pas accepter. Pas que je ne veuilles pas, s'empressa de rajouter John, c'est juste que les seuls moments libres où je peux réviser sont lorsque je suis au pensionnat.

-Et le week-end?

-Je...je suppose que je pourrais oui, bredouilla-t-il.

-Parfait, je ne donne pas de fête cette semaine, tu n'auras qu'à venir samedi!"

John hocha la tête. Ses joues étaient en feu et il n'osait pas regarder l'étudiante en face. Eh bien, pensa-t-il, elle avait le don de ne pas s'encombrer de détours inutiles.  
>Il entendit un soupir exaspéré venant de derrière et il se retourna. Il se retrouva alors face à face avec le nouvel étudiant.<br>Ce dernier avait les traits beaucoup plus anguleux que ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans le couloir en compagnie du professeur. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés tombaient négligemment sur son front et ses yeux clairs le fixait intensément et de manière désagréable.  
>Le nouveau claqua la langue mais ne détourna pas le regard. John fronça légèrement les sourcils d'incompréhension puis finit par reporter son attention sur le cours du vieil homme bien qu'il savait que c'était peine perdue puisque la moitié était déjà passée.<p>

L'autre moitié s'écoula particulièrement lentement surtout depuis que le professeur avait distribué l'interrogation et John faillit à trois reprises perdre pied. Heureusement, Irène s'assurait de le piquer du bout de son stylo pour le faire revenir du royaume des songes.

Sitôt les trois heures passées, Mike embarqua John rapidement. Le blond ne put même pas adresser un au revoir à la jeune femme.  
>Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir, à bout de souffle.<p>

"Je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit, demanda John.

-Euh, je sais pas, peut-être que tu aurais pu m'annoncer qu'Irène était ta copine maintenant! s'exclama l'autre.

-Non, non pas du tout! protesta John

-Tss...T'en as de la chance, vieux...Moi j'ai l'impression que personne ne veut de moi...Pourtant moi et mon ventre on a de l'amour à revendre!

-Je te dis qu'on est pas ensemble!

-Ben voyons."

Mike ne lui adressa pas la parole lors du cours suivant mais sitôt passé, il eut l'air d'oublier pourquoi il était fâché et lui parla à nouveau. John se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable. Mike ne se rendait définitivement pas compte de son potentiel comique. Il essuyait les dernières larmes dans ses yeux quand ils arrivèrent au réfectoire.  
>Une fois servis, ils s'installèrent à une table près des larges fenêtres. Ils furent rejoint quelques instants plus tard par Lebrade, Molly et Anderson, un joueur de l'équipe de John. Plutôt médiocre soit dit en passant mais vu sa silhouette longiligne, c'était normal.<p>

"Vous savez, je commence à me demander pourquoi j'ai choisi les options scientifiques au lieu des options d'expression. Je ne dois pas être très vif, gémit Greg Lebrade en laissant tomber une cuillerée de purée dans son assiette.

-Ah, je ressens presque la même chose, sauf que moi, on m'y a forcé, grommela John.

-J'ai absolument rien compris dans cette interro. J'ai vraiment essayé mais à un moment, je voyais les chiffres s'envoler dans un pays merveilleux... Si je redouble...Enfin, quand je redoublerais, rectifia Greg, je choisirais l'autre option.

-Allons, les gars, ne déprimez pas, intervint Mike, vous n'avez qu'à vous dire qu'il y a toujours pire que vous! Prenons un exemple tout à fait au hasard. Sally Donovan.

-Hé! C'est ma copine, Mike! protesta Anderson en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah, désolé, mais tu avoueras que c'est la vérité. Cette fille est une catastrophe excepté ses excellentes notes en éducation civique. Mais qui se soucie de cette matière?

-Plein de gens! C'est une matière qui te serviras un jour! répliqua le brun, s'attirant un haussement d'épaule de la part de Mike.

-Moi je me fais défoncer chaque jour par mes parents quand je rentre avec une mauvaise note, continua John en déprimant.

-Moi, mon estime personnelle s'abaisse chaque jour un peu plus quand je ramène des mauvaises notes, renchérit Greg en baissant la tête.

-Bon sang, Mike! John! Si vous continuez à broyer du noir, je vous jure que je vais devenir dépressif moi aussi! On dirait presque qu'une aura sombre s'est déplacée sur vous! dit Mike.

-C'est en continuant à penser qu'un être est incompétent qu'il finit par le devenir. C'est une caractéristique qui semble souvent revenir quand il s'agit d'une personne sans talent", annonça calmement une voix grave derrière eux.

Le groupe entier, excepté Greg, se tourna vers le jeune homme. C'était le nouveau qui était venu avec Gritelli ce matin. Et c'est aussi celui qui m'as lancé ce regard méprisant, pensa John.

Anderson se leva brusquement, ayant apparemment eu une envie d'en découdre.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, là? menaça-t-il.

-Dans ton cas, tu n'as non seulement, pas de talent inné mais tu as aussi une incapacité à comprendre les mots les plus simples, railla le grand étudiant.

-Retenez moi, je vais me le faire cet arrogant! s'exclama Anderson.

Personne ne bougea mais tous les regards étaient tourné vers le brun aux cheveux bouclés. Pour qui se prenait-il? Les premiers mots qu'il prononçait avaient servi à rabaisser tout un groupe, en voilà un modèle d'intégration.

Avait-il conscience de la grossièreté...quoique raffinée, qu'il venait de proférer?

John pensa que non. Aucun remord n'apparaissait sur le visage pâle du jeune homme. Le culot, mesdames et messieurs.

"S-salut, tenta timidement Molly, tu dois être le nouvel étudiant. J-je m'appelle Molly Hopper. Nous allons être dans la même classe, je crois, hum...qu-quel est ton nom?

-Molly, c'est pas la peine de lui parler, apparemment _Monsieur_ aime à penser qu'il est mieux que nous autres! cracha Anderson en fusillant le brun du regard.

-Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes, répondit l'étudiant sans prendre en compte les mots d'Anderson.

-Oh bonté divine!" s'écria soudainement John.

Tous les regards portés sur le grand brun se tournèrent vers John qui se leva d'un bond et partit hors du réfectoire en courant. Il n'avait pas touché à son repas.  
>Le groupe resta quelques instants ébahi avant de reprendre contenance. Excepté Greg.<p>

"Ben ça...dit Mike, pour une coïncidence, c'est une coïncidence. Sherlock Holmes, hein?

-C'est vrai que je ne me serais jamais attendu à ça, ajouta Molly.

Sherlock les fixa tour à tour.

-Il est vrai que mon nom est peu commun. Il vient du célèbre roman de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Un chef d'œuvre, je dois dire, commenta le brun.

-Incroyable, je suis sûr que John ne l'a pas vu venir, dit Mike en ignorant involontairement le nouvel étudiant.

-Ça a dû lui faire un sacré choc...

-Quel est le problème, s'enquit Sherlock, légèrement agacé.

-Le problème est que tu t'appelles Sherlock Holmes et que le type qui vient de partir, réplique Mike en pointant un doigt vers la porte de la cantine, est John Watson."

Le silence fut rompu lorsqu'Anderson éclata de rire.

"C'est trop fort! Vraiment trop!"

Sherlock toisa le jeune homme de toute sa hauteur. Quel esprit simple. Il observa le reste du groupe : la fille n'osait pas le regarder, l'enveloppé était bouche-bée, apparemment pas encore remis de ce qui était en train de se produire et le dernier était toujours dans la même position, sa cuillère remplie de purée à la main.  
>Celui qui était parti, John de toute évidence, avait eu un air si horrifié qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait vu le diable.<p>

John Watson, n'est-il pas?

Sherlock sourit brièvement. Pour sûr c'était une coïncidence. Lorsque sa mère et son père était rentré de leur sorte de réunion pour fan de l'auteur de Sherlock Holmes, ils avaient, en effet, mentionné avoir rencontré la famille Watson. N'avaient-ils, d'ailleurs, pas été invité ce samedi à prendre le thé?

Voilà une expérience qui se révèlera fort enrichissante.

Sherlock tourna les talons sans saluer le groupe. Il attendrait ce samedi pour échanger quelques mots avec le petit blond. Inutile de précipiter les choses.

La semaine se déroula sans évènements majeurs. John réussit par il ne savait quel miracle à obtenir un dix en maths, fait si exceptionnel que Mike lui accorda une cérémonie d'honneur et des acclamations tonitruantes.

En revanche, pendant toute cette semaine, John avait entrepris d'éviter autant que possible le nouvel étudiant. Il avait moyennement réussi à accepter son nom grâce à son auteur préféré, alors rester en présence d'un type qui s'appelait Sherlock Holmes le ferait vraiment plonger dans un gouffre de désespoir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'appelle ainsi? Et pourquoi était-il dans cette université? Ce n'était pourtant pas les écoles qui manquaient dans la capitale, alors pourquoi celle-là en particulier?

Il rentra chez lui, le vendredi soir, la tête pleine de questions sans réponses. De toute façon, il n'allait pas demander au grand brun des explications.

"John! Bonne nouvelle!

-Bonjour Maman...

-Oui, oui, bonjour mon chéri, dit sa mère en l'embrassant, figure-toi que nous resterons dîner finalement chez nos nouveaux amis, ce samedi!

-Quoi?

-Oui, tu te souviens? Chez les Holmes! Nous les avions rencontrés, ton père et moi, à la réunion de la dernière fois. Je t'en avais parlé.

-Hein? Mais non! Enfin...Quoi? dit John avec affolement.

-Donc, Harriet et toi venez aussi, ils ont également deux enfants, si ça ce n'est pas le destin! s'enthousiasma sa mère.

John était abasourdi. C'était un mauvais rêve. Pas possible qu'il ait entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et le pire, c'était que non seulement, il serait obligé d'aller chez cette famille -il était sûr que sa mère serait fière de le présenter-mais en plus, il louperait le rendez-vous que lui avait proposé Irène.

-Mais, Maman, j'ai prévu d'aller chez une amie pour réviser! protesta John.

-Tututu! Parfois, un repos est nécessaire dans les études! Ne t'en fais pas John, on ne veut pas que tu sois surmené!

_La bonne blague._

-Mais, on avait déjà tout organisé, comment je fais? dit le jeune homme.

C'était un demi-mensonge mais il fallait faire avec.

-Tu n'as qu'à reporter ça la semaine prochaine. Les Holmes nous ont invités pour sept heures, ils n'habitent pas très loin, dix minutes en voiture. Il faudra qu'on soit à l'heure, je n'ai pas envie de donner une mauvaise impression. Allez, file dans ta chambre et va prendre ta douche."

Pour dire autrement, la conversation est terminée et nous sommes prioritaires par rapport à ton amie.

John soupira et envoya un message à Irène comme quoi ça ne pourra pas être possible pour lui de venir le lendemain. Elle lui répondit qu'ils n'avaient qu'à reporter ça un autre jour, que ce n'était pas grave.

Le blond soupira à nouveau. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas aller à cette invitation. Les Holmes...Mais pourquoi avaient-ils eut la même idée que ses parents et nommer un de leur enfant Sherlock. Parce que John en était sûr, le Sherlock Holmes qu'il avait rencontré cette fois là dans le réfectoire était celui qu'il allait revoir demain.

John maugréait encore intérieurement lorsqu'il monta dans la voiture qui le conduisait vers sa destinée. Il maugréait toujours quand son père s'arrêta devant une imposante maison sombre faisant le coin d'une allée.  
>Un couple sortit de la maison et accueilli les invités.<p>

La femme était assez grande, des cheveux auburn coupés courts, un nez droit et un visage fin. Sa robe verte soulignait sa taille et semblait l'agrandir encore plus. Un simple collier de perles parfaisait l'ensemble. L'élégance même. L'homme à ses côtés n'avait rien à lui envier. Des cheveux noirs coiffés impeccablement, des yeux bleus perçant, les traits émaciés, un costume sortit tout droit du dix-neuvième siècle et une canne droite surmonté d'un pommeau d'argent.

Madame Holmes et sa mère se saluèrent comme le feraient de vieilles amies. Ce devait sûrement être du fait de leur passion commune. L'homme, quant à lui les fit entrer dans un immense vestibule où débutait un large escalier.

John se sentait presque oppressé par l'opulence de l'endroit. Il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place.

Il se sentit encore plus mal-à l'aise lorsque Madame Holmes se pencha vers lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Oh, doux Jésus, c'est votre fils? Un petit John Watson! Qu'il est mignon! Attendez un instant, je vais appeler mes fils. Ils sont assez indépendants! dit-elle.

-J'ai hâte de les rencontrer! s'exclama sa mère avec une joie à peine contenue.

-Mycroft! Sherlock! Nos invités sont arrivés!" appela la femme aux cheveux auburn.

A peine une minute plus tard, deux garçons descendirent l'escalier. John reconnut immédiatement Sherlock. Les yeux bleus de ce dernier se bloquèrent sur lui et ne le lâchèrent plus.  
>L'autre jeune homme, Mycroft, avait les cheveux de sa mère et les mêmes yeux que son frère. D'ailleurs, tout comme lui, il fixa John et sembla l'analyser sans omettre aucun détail.<p>

"Ah, Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes, enfin nous nous rencontrons, dit sa mère en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Bonsoir, Madame Watson, Mère nous a beaucoup parlé de vous aussi. Et de votre fils", dit Mycroft, le regard toujours dirigé vers John qui fronça les sourcils.

Il commençait à avoir l'impression d'être une bête de foire.

Il détourna le regard et jeta un coup d'œil à Harriet. Celle-ci avait croisé les bras et affichait une mine de "qu'est-ce que je fous ici?". John pouvait la comprendre, personne ne lui prêtait attention. Il aurait aimé qu'elle prenne sa place.

"John, donc.

Le dénommé fixa la personne qui venait de parler et se trouva face à Sherlock. Bon, il allait rester toute la soirée alors autant rentabiliser son temps.

-Oui, et toi, tu es Sherlock. Enchanté, répondit John en tendant la main.

-Enchanté, dit l'autre en la serrant, nous n'avons pas vraiment pu discuter la dernière fois.

-En même temps, tu nous avais traités d'incompétents, il y a de quoi ne pas vouloir engager une conversation, rétorqua John tout en omettant le fait qu'il était essentiellement parti à l'entente de son nom.

-J'étais dans le vrai.

-Eh bien, toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire.

-Insinuerais-tu qu'il faudrait que je mente? demanda Sherlock avec un sourire narquois.

-...Non, mais si tu pouvais juste adoucir tes propos, ce serait pas mal.

-Si je les adoucissais, je serais en train de mentir puisque ce ne serait pas ce à quoi je pensais."

Mais c'est qu'il l'embrouillait ce type! John commençait même à penser que Sherlock avait entièrement raison et que lui avait tord, quelque soit les circonstances.

Les parents de Sherlock et ses parents se dirigèrent vers le salon tout en discutant de trucs de fan, les laissant seuls. Harriet avait suivi, n'ayant rien d'autre faire tandis que Mycroft s'était approché de John.

"Si on m'avait dit que je rencontrerais quelqu'un comme toi, John, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

-Mycroft, va rejoindre les parents et mange les apéritifs, je sais que tu en meures d'envie.

-Sherlock, n'ose même pas insinuer que je suis gros.

-Tu l'insinues sans mon aide."

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel mais finit tout de même par rejoindre le salon. Et manger les apéritifs. John étouffa un rire mais se reprit immédiatement quand il remarqua que Sherlock le regardait avec curiosité.

"Je te mets mal à l'aise? demanda le brun.

-Eh bien, si tu arrêtais de me dévisager, je me sentirais sans doute mieux.

-Pourtant, je pensais que la plupart des gens faisait ça. Par exemple, quand tu étais assis à côté de cette fille dans l'amphithéâtre, lundi dernier.

John rougit.

-Ce n'était pas la même chose...Et en plus, je ne la regardais pas! protesta-t-il.

-Alors, je ne suis pas en train de te regarder non plus.

-Mais si! Tu le fais là! s'exclama John en agitant les bras.

-Non, je fait la même chose que tu as fais avec cette fille. Tu viens de dire que ce n'était pas la même chose, retourna Sherlock.

Ce type était un manipulateur de mots en plus d'être arrogant. Et il s'appelait Sherlock Holmes. Certains noms doivent avoir des prédispositions pour certaines attitudes. Qu'est-ce que ce sera ensuite? Il se révélera être un brillant esprit? Un génie de la déduction?

"Nous devrions rejoindre le salon si tu as faim. Sinon, j'ai bien peur que mon frère ne vide tout", déclara Sherlock en avançant vers ses parents.

Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sans prononcer d'autres mots. Un rire de sa mère tira John de ses pensées.

"Incroyable! Ainsi vos deux fils sont tous les deux brillants!

-Imaginez notre surprise quand nous l'avons su, Richard et moi-même. Nous avons réussi à engendrer deux magnifiques garçons correspondants à l'intelligence des véritables Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes! Mais votre John doit avoir des aptitudes concernant la médecine!

-Ah, malheureusement, il n'est pas aussi doué que nous l'espérions, mais il s'améliore de jour en jour!

-Oh! Bien!"

Les deux femmes pouffèrent encore sous le regard dépité de John. La première grosse claque : sa mère venait de l'humilier en public et comme si de rien n'était, deuxième grosse claque : Sherlock était un génie.

Il resta abattu tout au long de la soirée, ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il mangeait et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il salua la famille Holmes et regagna la voiture pour enfin rentrer chez lui. Il avait hâte, cette soirée l'avait vidée de toute sa volonté.

* * *

><p>Et un deuxième chapitre! Hip hip hip! Hourra! Comme toujours, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, le bouton de review est opérationnel!<p>

A plus pour le chapitre suivant!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Titre du chapitre** : Une malencontreuse colocation

* * *

><p>"Il doit y avoir une erreur..."<p>

John se tenait devant le directeur, l'air stupéfait. Ce dernier s'était levé et le fixait sévèrement.

"Non, monsieur Watson. Vos résultats sont déplorables. Vous avez choisi cette école à cause de ses options scientifiques, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant, vous ne manifestez aucun intérêt et aucune implication quant aux dites matières. Votre mère nous avait expressément demandé à ce que vous soyez seul dans votre chambre de pensionnat afin que vous puissiez vous concentrer au mieux mais vos notes disent long de cette tactique. C'est pourquoi vous partagerez désormais votre espace avec un autre élève.

-Mais je n'ai rien contre ça, s'emporta John, seulement pas avec lui!

-Sherlock Holmes est un étudiant brillant, j'irais jusqu'à dire un génie, il sera d'une grande aide.

-Vous ne comprenez pas décidément, dit le plus jeune en serrant les poings, il...On n'a pas vraiment d'affinité! D'ailleurs, c'est à peine si on se connait!

-Cela se travaille. Maintenant sortez!"

Le directeur se rassit à son bureau en dardant John de son regard perçant. Le jeune homme sortit en ayant l'impression de porter le fardeau du monde. De son côté, le directeur jubilait. Le jeune Holmes était venu le quérir afin de partager la chambre de Watson pour ainsi l'aider dans les matières qui ne lui réussissait pas. C'était bien pensé, et en plus, le directeur allait pouvoir changer la plaque de la chambre de John. Oh, cela sera du plus bel effet, pensa le directeur, une plaque où les deux noms John Watson et Sherlock Holmes seront réunis.

John déambula dans les couloirs en attendant que la pause se termine. Il pensait qu'une fois le dîner de la dernière fois terminé, il n'aurait plus à rester en présence du grand brun. Ce n'est pas qu'il l'indisposait...Enfin, soyons honnête, si, il l'indisposait parce qu'il s'appelait Sherlock Holmes et que c'était vraiment un petit péteux...

"Bonjour John.

-Salut Molly, tu vas bien? Tu as passé un bon week-end?

-Euh, oui. Toi en revanche, tu as l'air lessivé. Que s'est-il passé?

-Sherlock Holmes, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit le jeune homme en bougeant sa main comme s'il chassait une mouche.

-Ah, oui, le nouveau, sourit Molly, il a beaucoup d'allure.

-...Si tu veux, marmonna John.

-Je veux dire...enfin...ce n'est pas qu'il me plait, hein? bredouilla Molly, ses joues se teintant peu à peu en rouge.

-Oui, d'accord, tu penses ce que tu veux!

-Euh...Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait?

-Ah, ça. On va partager la même chambre au pensionnat.

-Oh.

-Je pense que tu ne saisis pas l'ampleur du problème. Les blagues vont de nouveau fuser.

-Tu sais, il suffit de ne pas faire attention. Et puis, tu souris quand c'est Mike qui les fait, souligna Molly.

-Oui, mais c'est Mike. Tu as déjà lu un Sherlock Holmes?

-Bien sûr, qui ne l'as jamais fait?

-Eh bien, tu n'as jamais trouvé leur relation...très complices?

-Évidemment!...Ah.

-Comme tu dis.

-Mais de toute façon, John, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas...homosexuel, si c'est ça qui te fait peur, le rassura Molly.

-Oui, c'est vrai après tout, haha", se força John.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas tranquille. Il n'était qu'un simple étudiant et il était sensible aux remarques qu'on pourrait lui lancer. Et il ne pensait pas pouvoir surmonter le fait qu'on puisse le prendre pour un couple avec Sherlock Holmes. John expira profondément et rentra dans la salle de cours avec Molly.

"John! appela Mike en chuchotant.

Le blond et Molly s'assirent à côté de lui.

-Salut Mike.

-Salut Molly. John, je suis tellement désolé.

-Pourquoi?

-Eh bien, je me sens un peu mal à cause de toutes les blagues que j'ai pu te faire en clamant, à qui voulait bien entendre, que Sherlock serait toujours là pour toi.  
>-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Personne ne pouvait savoir une chose pareille...Pff, j'ai juste pas de chance, voilà tout", acheva John en sortant son classeur de français.<p>

Mike et Molly se regardèrent mais ne dirent plus rien. John n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à en parler.

A la fin du cours, le blond les quitta en leur déclarant qu'il avait des choses à faire. Il marcha le long des couloirs et tourna l'angle pour se retrouvez nez à nez avec Sherlock. Ce dernier se para d'un sourire quand il vit le jeune homme.

"Ah, John, bien. J'ai justement besoin de toi, annonça Sherlock.

-Ah...ah bon?

-J'imagine que tu dois déjà être au courant que nous allons désormais partager ta chambre. Le problème est que je n'arrive pas du tout à la trouver. Alors, je te suis."

Il ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis. Cela conforta John dans l'idée que le brun était sans-gêne. Cependant, il décida quand même de lui montrer le chemin. Qu'est-ce que ça lui coutait?  
>Ils traversèrent le bâtiment principal et s'engouffrèrent dans l'annexe un peu plus loin. Ils montèrent deux escaliers avant d'arriver à la porte 221. Quelqu'un avait trouvé ça drôle de rajouter un "B" après le nombre.<p>

"Voilà, on y est. Le lit de droite est à moi et essaye de ne pas trop déranger mes affaires."

Sherlock agita distraitement la main puis ouvrit la porte. John le laissa prendre ses marques et se retira. En chemin, il croisa Greg, le dos voûté, les yeux à demi-ouverts et les bras ballants. Ça sentait la mauvaise note par ici.

"Greg! Ça va, mon vieux? demanda John en le rejoignant.

Le jeune homme leva légèrement la tête, sourit en le saluant vaguement.

-John, Madame Stellenfrail veut me donner des cours particuliers, répondit faiblement Greg.

John ne saurait décrire les émotions qui passèrent en lui à cet instant, mais s'il le devait, il dirait que c'était un mélange entre l'horreur et le fou rire. Le pauvre Greg avait l'air si diminué qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça drôle tout en étant désolé pour lui. Madame Stellenfrail n'était pas réputée pour son extrême gentillesse et sa méthode douce. On l'aurait remplacé par un taureau que personne n'aurait vu de différences. Et Greg. Greg qui était comme John, qui ne comprenait rien à la physique, à la chimie et aux maths. Greg qui allait bientôt souffrir comme jamais.

John lui tapota dans le dos.

"Tu sais, moi aussi on m'a ordonné de prendre des cours particuliers. Avec Sherlock Holmes. Tu imagines?

-Au moins, ce n'est pas Madame Stellenfrail.

-C'est vrai mais Stellenfrail est un professeur. Sherlock, lui, est un élève. Il va sûrement prendre des airs supérieurs et me descendre.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas Madame Stellenfrail, répéta Greg, les yeux larmoyants.

-Certes."

John voyait bien que quoi qu'il dise, Greg broiera du noir. Il décida de le laisser seul car il sentait de plus en plus le rire monter en lui. Greg semblait si dépité en ce moment qu'il ne pouvait que trouver ça drôle. Et puis, un ami était fait pour ça aussi : rire du malheur d'un autre. Bon, pas tout à fait mais à chaque fois que lui était dans le caca, tous ses amis rigolaient.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, le moment que redoutait John finit par arriver. L'école se terminait et à l'inverse de la plupart des élèves, il dû rejoindre sa chambre dans l'annexe. Chambre qu'il partageait.  
>J'espère qu'il ne ronfle pas, songea John en ouvrant la porte 221 où il remarqua que le directeur avait déjà changé la plaque annonçant le nom des élèves et en plus, il avait fait graver le "B" qu'un type avait tagué après le numéro de la chambre. Très marrant, monsieur le directeur, très marrant...<p>

Il entra et eut un choc. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce fouillis? Une tornade était passée ou quoi? Il était impossible que sa chambre ait pu changer à ce point rien qu'avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau occupant. C'est quoi ce crâne? Pourquoi il y a un crâne sur une étagère? Qu'est-ce qu'un étudiant fait avec un crâne? A quoi peut bien servir ce crâne? C'est le crâne de qui? Comment as-t-il pu récupérer ce crâne? Est-ce que ce crâne va vraiment rester là? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce crâne avait déjà trouvé sa place définitive? Pourquoi ce crâne devait-il être aussi voyant?

"Sherlock, ce crâne...

-C'est un ami."

Mais c'est pas possible, génie ou pas, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans la tête du brun! Et puis, ne lui avait-il pas dit de ne pas trop déranger ses affaires? Il ne reconnaissait même plus son lit, envahi par des dizaines de bidules.

Il lâcha un soupir exaspéré et se massa les tempes. Il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi la présence du brun allait l'aider à s'améliorer. De ce qu'il voyait, il pensait surtout qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se concentrer ne serait-ce que sur un problème minime.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir un espace dégagé pour travailler alors ne te plains pas, rétorqua Sherlock avant même que John ne prononce un mot, il te suffit simplement de comprendre la base et ça, ça se passe dans ton cerveau. Peu importe ton environnement.

-Tu as peut-être raison sur ce point-là-

-J'ai assurément raison.

-Mais j'ai besoin de dormir aussi, continua John sans faire attention à l'interruption.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'allonger par terre.

-Mais tu as des trucs par terre aussi! Et puis, je préfère dormir sur un lit! Je suis déjà courbaturé quand je reviens de l'entrainement de rugby alors j'ai pas besoin d'en avoir plus!"

-De toute façon, je ne peux bouger aucunes de ces éprouvettes, celles de ton lit comprises. C'est une expérience en cours.

-Tu t'es pris pour un chimiste de renom? Rah, cette cohabitation va être un calvaire.

-Tu ne mets pas du tien.

-Étrangement, j'ai envie de te frapper.

-Tu n'es pas la première personne à vouloir ça, déclara neutralement Sherlock en prenant une des éprouvettes qu'il examina avec une moue pensive.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi", bougonna John en s'asseyant sur le sol.

Plus tard, Sherlock consentit de mauvaise grâce à déplacer ses expériences du lit du blond. Il en restait quelques unes mais John laissa passer. Comparé à la situation initiale, il était beaucoup plus avantagé. Sherlock éteignit les lumières et regagna son lit, épargné de tout son propre bordel naturellement, et s'endormit.

Cependant, John n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Sa capacité de mouvement était considérablement diminué à cause des bidules rendant sa position pour le moins confortable.

Satané Sherlock, lui, il doit bien dormir! pensa John en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais il n'y avait pas de raison à ce qu'il n'y ait que lui qui ne puisse pas atteindre le pays des rêves.

A pas de loup, John se déplaça vers le lit situé à l'opposé du sien en tentant de ne marcher sur aucun objet trainant par terre. Il faillit hurler quand un morceau rentra dans sa plante de pieds. Il n'avait pas éprouvé de douleur pareille depuis que Harriet avait éparpillé tous ses legos.

Il approcha à tâtons de son camarade et toucha le matelas pour s'assurer que le lit était bien à proximité. Il se glissa sous la couverture avec un sourire satisfait. Il était un peu serré mais au moins, il était dans une bonne position. Secrètement, il espérait que cela dérange Sherlock et que ce dernier fasse des cauchemars en passant.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque John ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que Sherlock n'était plus présent et à sa grande joie, il vit que tout le bazar sur son lit avait disparu. Bien, le message était passé.

Le jeune homme s'étira et alla dans la salle de bain commune.

Une fois bien réveillé et lavé, il alla chercher de quoi manger au réfectoire et se sentit fin prêt à attaquer cette nouvelle journée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps. Pas de matières scientifiques ce mardi. La journée commençait drôlement bien.

Irène n'était pas venue lui reparler depuis la fois où il avait dû décommander leur rendez-vous. En même temps, avec les examens qui approchaient, elle devait être tendue. En tout cas, lui l'était. Greg aussi.

John emprunta le couloir menant au laboratoire pour atteindre son casier. Généralement, Molly s'y trouvait le matin avec son père pour discuter de ce qu'il pratiquait comme méthode à la police scientifique. Ainsi, elle ne se retrouvait pas déphasée lorsqu'elle reprenait son stage là-bas.

Le père de Molly était également un intervenant pour l'école, argumentant sur telle ou telle technique utile afin d'identifier certains produits. D'allure froide et revêche, il n'en était pas moins amical et aidait les élèves à comprendre. Il aurait dû être prof à la place de Stellenfrail dont on avait l'impression qu'elle ne vivait que pour se moquer des étudiants en difficulté. John ne pensait pas trouver une pire peau de vache de toute son existence.

Il arriva finalement à son casier et en sortit ce dont il avait besoin pour les cours. En prenant le chemin inverse, il croisa Sherlock qui avait l'air de ruminer des tas de pensées.

"Bonjour Sherlock", le salua John.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse si ce n'est un bref regard avant que l'autre ne se mette à accélérer le pas. Il semblerait que ce qu'avait fait John la nuit dernière l'ait quelque peu perturbé. Enfin, si c'était arrivé au blond, il ne s'en serait sans doute pas remis donc il ne pouvait pas juger le comportement de son camarde comme étant bizarre.

Il ne revit le brun qu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Le temps étant partiellement ensoleillé, John avait décidé de prendre son repas dans le parc qui jouxtait l'université. Ses amis n'avaient pas voulu l'accompagner, prétextant qu'il faisait un peu froid et que pour une fois, il y avait de la bonne bouffe à la cantine.

John avait avancé le long d'une allée et s'était figé lorsqu'il avait reconnu Sherlock. L'étudiant était assis dans l'herbe, le dos reposant contre un arbre. Il avait un livre à la main et une pomme dans l'autre. Il était seul.

Le blond s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Sherlock en ne levant pas la tête de son bouquin.

-Je mange.

-Pourquoi ici?

-Je peux m'adosser sur un arbre, c'est bien je trouve.

-Il y a plein d'autres arbres dans ce parc.

-Bon, écoute, si ma présence te dérange, dis-le franchement! s'énerva John.

-Ta présence me déranges.

-Eh bien, je m'en fiche. Je reste là",ronchonna John en déballant son sandwich.

Il mâcha en silence son repas puis commença à s'intéresser au livre du brun. Il avala sa bouchée d'un coup avant de parler.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

-Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu es en train de manger? rétorqua Sherlock en le fixant, agacé.

-Non, mais si tu veux le savoir, c'est un sandwich au poulet.

-Merci, je me sens bien plus intelligent maintenant.

-Allez, fais-moi voir, insista John en se penchant vers lui.

Sherlock referma brusquement son livre et fixa intensément le blond qui cilla.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux au juste? J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas que je sois aux alentours quand tu es là. Mais tu es présentement en train de me coller. Qu'est ce que je suis censé comprendre? Explique-moi parce que, pour une fois, je suis perdu.

John resta bouche-bée. Il avait raison. Il ne voulait pas être vu en présence du brun de peur des railleries ou autre joyeuseté du genre, alors que faisait-il ici? Peut-être parce qu'il était seul et que John n'aimait pas ça. Oh bon sang, ne me dites pas que j'ai pris en pitié un génie, pensa-t-il, s'il le devine, je vais me faire trucider.  
>Aussi, le blond évita de lui dire franchement ce qu'il pensait et fit comme si de rien n'était.<p>

-Eh bien, amorça John, je t'ai vu et je me suis dit que je devrais m'excuser pour ce que j'avais fait la nuit dernière. Et aussi, je me demandais à quel moment on allait débuter nos cours particuliers.

Sherlock le scruta de ses yeux perçants. S'il avait trouvé quelque chose, il se garda bien de le dire et soupira.

-Ce soir.

-Quoi? Si tôt? s'exclama John.

Il n'était pas encore psychologiquement et physiquement prêt!

-Si tu ne commences pas un jour, tu ne commenceras jamais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux me faire confiance.

-Ah, merci. Mais on n'a pas à faire ça aussi rapidement, tenta John, on peut très bien le faire la semaine prochaine, voire le mois prochain.

-Les examens sont dans à peine deux mois. Je trouve ça déjà juste avec le temps qui nous ait accordé. De plus, il va d'abord falloir qu'on travaille ton attitude. Tu as tout d'une mentalité de perdant.

-Sympa.

-C'est avec cette mentalité que tu ne peux pas réussir donc c'est ce sur quoi nous allons travailler ce soir ainsi que tous les autres soirs de cette semaine. Ah, et tu viens dormir chez moi ce week-end. Mycroft est en déplacement, tu pourras prendre sa chambre."

Oh là là! Tout d'un coup, les événement se déroulaient trop vite. Ce type venait de faire le planning de sa semaine en à peine une phrase. Et en plus, John ne voulait absolument rien faire de ce qui était prévu. Tous les soirs de la semaine il serait obligé de travailler? Et en prime, il devrait dormir chez Sherlock? Oh, misère. Si jamais il s'en sortait, il ne serait plus le même.

Remarquant que le brun attendait une réaction de sa part, John hocha la tête d'un air las puis but une gorgée d'eau avant de reposer sa tête contre l'arbre. Sherlock lui offrit un bref sourire et replongea dans sa lecture.

La pause déjeuner se finit dans un silence confortable bien que John avait l'air assez abattu. Les deux étudiants entrèrent ensemble dans la salle de cours sous les regards de tous et s'installèrent côte à côte.

Mike donna un coup de coude à Molly. Ils étaient placés deux rangées de sièges derrière John et Sherlock.

"Dis-moi que je rêve, j'ai l'impression de voir un détective et son docteur, chuchota-t-il d'un ton amusé.

-Je ne pensais pas que John finirait par l'accepter. Surtout après ce qu'il m'a avoué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit?

-Rien qui ne te concerne.

-Dans ce cas ne me révèle rien à la base! Maintenant j'ai trop envie de savoir! dit Mike.

-Bon, d'accord, de toute façon, ce n'est pas si important, céda Molly, John avait peur qu'on les prenne, lui et Sherlock, pour un couple. Tu sais, à cause du roman et de la complicité extrême qui lie les deux protagonistes de manière ambigüe.

-Hum, si tu veux mon avis, je trouve que ce Sherlock et un peu...tu vois quoi.

-Quoi?

-Mais si, tu sais! insista le garçon, un peu...allons, Molly!

-Précise!

-Un peu...gay, voilà! lâcha Mike en jetant des coup d'œils à droite à gauche au cas où quelqu'un aurait surpris leur conversation.

-...Oh, dit Molly en ayant l'air déçu.

-Ben, qu'est-ce que tu as? Ne me dis pas que tu...Ah! Mince! Mais tu sais, ce n'est qu'une supposition! Si ça se trouve, je fabule! Haha!" se rattrapa Mike.

Un silence gêné les gagna et ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à la fin du cours et de la journée. Mike réussit à accorder un bref salut à John qui passait comme une flèche dans le couloir tandis que Molly n'osait plus croiser le regard de Sherlock sachant pertinemment qu'elle rougissait beaucoup quand cela se produisait.

John se précipitait vers l'annexe en pensant avoir le temps de balancer ses affaires en vrac sur son lit pour ensuite s'enfuir dans une autre chambre. Comme ça, Sherlock ne le trouverait pas.  
>Le blond n'avait vraiment rien contre ces leçons mais pas maintenant. Qu'elles se fassent un autre jour.<p>

Malheureusement, son plan ne marcha pas comme il l'espérait. Les grandes foulées de Sherlock lui permirent de rattraper le plus petit et de lui empêcher toute retraite. Acculé, John admit sa défaite et s'assit sur son lit, attendant que Sherlock lui annonce ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Sherlock se plaça devant lui, debout.

"Bien, nous allons donc commencer notre programme estime de soi. Tu dois te sentir important John. C'est la base de tout.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu te sens important en permanence vu la grande estime que tu te portes?

-Je ne me sens pas important. Je suis simplement brillant.

Si ça ce n'est pas de l'estime de soi...

-Bon, poursuivit Sherlock, tu es le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby, pas vrai?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà gagné?

-Une fois.

-Tu en es satisfait?

-Et pas qu'un peu! dit John en relevant le menton.

C'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient réussi à reprendre le terrain à l'équipe adverse et ainsi marquer le point à la toute fin du match.

-Bon, alors ce n'est pas ça qui plonge...Niveau famille? Rien d'anormal?

-...Non.

-Vraiment? Ton attitude me dit le contraire pourtant, remarqua Sherlock en haussant un sourcil.

-Il n'y a rien.

-...D'accord, et niveau sentimental?

-Euh...C'est vraiment nécessaire?

-C'est le genre de choses qui change complètement un être humain. Ce doit être un des plus grand fléau lors des études.

-Héhé! Alors si tu as des notes et un esprit aussi géniaux, c'est parce que ne dois pas avoir de copines, le taquina John.

-Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

-Oh...Euh, d'accord...Pas de copain non plus dans ce cas? bredouilla John.

-Écoute, nous sommes ici pour trouver ton problème majeur.

-Oui, c'est vrai, se reprit John.

-Donc, es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un?

-...Non, répondit le blond avec sincérité.

-Tu ressens un manque lié à ça?

-Ben, pas vraiment.

-Alors je suis désolé de te le dire, mais c'est bien au niveau familial que ton estime de toi est rabaissée. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je me dois d'enquêter sur tes relations familiales. Je t'avais proposé de venir dormir chez moi plus tôt dans la journée? Eh bien, finalement, nous allons nous établir chez toi. Ça me permettra de m'immerger dans ton quotidien", déclara Sherlock d'un ton qui n'acceptait pas qu'on le contredise.

John haussa les épaules. Sherlock ne l'écouterait pas alors autant accepter son sort. Qu'il fouille s'il le souhaite. Cependant, le brun risquait d'avoir une grosse surprise en découvrant l'étendue de ses problèmes et John se ferait un malin plaisir de le voir tenter d'arranger ça.

* * *

><p>Troisième chapitre, faites tourner les serviettes! Les reviews aimeraient beaucoup rester sur cette histoire, ne les retenez pas. J'en prendrais soin et les chérirais comme si elles étaient de la poussière de fée.<p>

A plus pour le chapitre suivant!


	4. Message à lire

Petit message de l'auteur (moi) :

Bon, déjà je suis désolée, j'avais publié le chapitre 4 alors que je l'avais même pas relu (comme j'ai changé la fin de l'histoire, ça aurait été un peu concon de laisser ça comme ça). Donc, il ne sera pas publié tout de suite.  
>Je pense attendre jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Noël pour poster la suite, histoire de me remettre de mes émotions et de la bouffe que je vais sans doute ingurgiter avec force et passion.<p>

Bref, je posterais la suite soit le 4 soit le 11, ça dépendra. (De quoi? J'en sais rien mais ça dépendra tout de même.)

Profitez bien de vos vacances et bonnes fêtes!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Titre du chapitre** : La source du problème

* * *

><p>"Oh, John! Mon chéri! Fais donc entrer ton ami!"<p>

John roula des yeux. Le comportement de sa mère avait tendance à changer radicalement lorsqu'il invitait des amis. Quoique pour cette fois, c'était encore plus flagrant. Peut-être était-elle tellement honorée de recevoir un invité portant le même nom que son héros préféré qu'elle voulait être irréprochable dans le rôle d'hôtesse et de mère parfaite.

Son père n'était pas à la maison, son travail le retenait jusqu'à tard le soir. Harriet, quant à elle, était dans le canapé et n'avait pas l'intention d'aller accueillir l'invité et ce, même si sa mère lui demandait. Elle n'allait pas faire un effort quand ses parents n'en faisait pas pour elle. John l'avait entendu dire au téléphone que dès qu'elle serait majeure, soit dans un an, elle quitterait cette maison de fou. John aurait bien aimé l'imiter mais il ne pouvait pas déroger à ses obligations. Et cette université en faisait partie.

"Je suis si heureuse que mon petit John ait trouvé un ami fidèle! minauda sa mère en retirant le manteau de Sherlock.

Ce dernier lançait un regard d'incompréhension à John. De toute évidence, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Et apparemment, sa mère avait l'air d'avoir subitement oublié Mike. Parce que si on parlait d'amis fidèles, ils se connaissaient depuis plus de dix ans.

-Maman, tu as toujours le matelas? demanda John.

-Ce vieux matelas? Tu n'y penses pas, John! Il est tout défraichi, j'avais l'intention de le jeter ce dimanche.

-Mais comment on va faire alors?

-Eh bien, Sherlock n'aura qu'à dormir dans ton lit et tu prendras le canapé!"

John eut une grimace involontaire. Oh punaise, pas le canapé... Depuis qu'il avait vu sa sœur et son copain copuler à cet endroit, il n'avait jamais pu reposer ses fesses dessus. Néanmoins, il hocha la tête. Il n'aura qu'à dormir dans la baignoire sans que personne ne le sache. Après tout, ça avait un courbure adéquate pour le sommeil, il suffirait juste de mettre des tonnes de couvertures pour éviter un mal de dos certain.

Il réfléchissait encore à sa nuit quand Sherlock le poussa dans le dos pour lui faire grimper les escaliers.

Une fois en haut, dans la chambre, le brun souffla.

"C'est ce que j'appelle une atmosphère oppressante. Je ne me sens généralement pas touché lorsqu'on me prête attention, mais je pense que ta mère pousse les choses à l'extrême. Sans vouloir t'offenser, ajouta-t-il.

-Hum.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un grand admirateur de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle non plus. Ta chambre est dépouillée de tout ce qui pourrait te rappeler ton nom et son origine. Le problème va être vite réglé. Si tu ne te sens pas à ta place ici, tu n'as qu'à déménager. Ainsi, tu reprendra le cours de ta vie sans les désagréments que tu endurais là. Simple, non?

-Sherlock, j'ai pas d'argent. Pourquoi crois-tu que je reste dans cette maison? Ce n'est pas pour le plaisir gros malin. Par contre, je voulais te féliciter pour avoir trouvé ce qui clochait ici.

-Ce n'était pas compliqué.

-Oui, ça tu peux le dire", sourit John.

Heureusement que le brun n'avait pas vu toutes les pièces...Il sera par contre, assurément surpris par les immenses poster faisant office de papier peint dans la salle de bain et par le carrelage où était représenté les couvertures des romans de Sherlock Holmes. John frissonna. Il allait vraiment devoir dormir dans cette pièce glauque.

Sherlock fit un tour dans la chambre.

"Je vois que tu as le bon matériel pour apprendre. Même moi je n'ai pas autant d'encyclopédies médicales. Tu veux vraiment devenir docteur? Ce n'est pas une carrière facile où tu peux te laisser aller. Tu devrais déjà avoir des résultats phénoménaux.

-Je ne veux pas devenir docteur.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'as demandé? s'enquit John.

-De un, parce que je voulais souligner le fait que tu n'étais pas bon, et de deux, j'aime quand tu me demandes pourquoi.

-Espèce de crâneur!"

Sherlock afficha une mine outrée ce qui fit rire John. Le regard d'incompréhension qui suivit fit carrément partir le blond dans un long fou rire.  
>Comment avait-il pu penser rester loin de ce type? Il était plus hilarant que deux Mike réunis! Bien qu'il ne le fasse pas exprès.<p>

"Ah, pendant que j'y pense... dit soudainement Sherlock en fouillant dans son sac, je dois mettre ça près de ta fenêtre.

Il sortit trois bocaux qu'il présenta à John.

-La quantité d'air doit être importante afin d'accélérer le processus de décomposition. Il ne devrait pas se dégager d'odeur inconvenante normalement, poursuivit Sherlock en disposant son bazar sur le rebord de la fenêtre sans attendre le consentement du blond.

-Fais comme chez toi.

-Bien. Par contre, n'y touche pas. Si jamais tu laisses la chaleur pénétrer dans ces bocaux alors qu'ils sont en plein changement, ça pourrait faire rater l'expérience! le prévint Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

-D'accord, d'accord, je ferais attention. De toute façon, je ne dors pas là cette nuit."

Sherlock acquiesça.

Une discussion commença quelques minutes après. John voulait savoir ce que comptait faire le brun plus tard, ce que ça faisait de comprendre les choses plus vite que les autres. Ce à quoi Sherlock avait balancé une réplique bien sentie sur le fait que le cerveau des gens était lent et qu'ils ne savaient pas l'utiliser correctement. Bizarrement, John se sentit viser mais il ne dit rien. Pour une fois qu'il apprenait quelque chose sur son camarade, il n'allait pas laisser filer l'occasion.

"Sherlock, John, le repas est servi!" appela sa mère du bas des escaliers.

Les deux étudiants rejoignirent la salle à manger. La table était joliment dressée. Du poulet ainsi que des pommes de terres composaient le repas.  
>John jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur. Elle était affalée dans sa chaise et se tenait la tête avec sa main. Elle regardait sa mère comme si elle était cinglée. C'est vrai que d'habitude, lorsque leur père rentrait tard, John et Harriet pouvaient aller manger dans leur chambre. Le jeune homme éprouvait de la gêne autant pour sa mère que pour Sherlock.<p>

Ce dernier observait la table puis la mère et enfin John. Son regard lui indiqua clairement qu'il savait que c'était juste pour lui qu'ils mangeaient ici.

Le repas fut assez embarrassant, alternant entre discussion de sa mère à Sherlock qui se révélait souvent à sens unique et de longs silence où seuls le bruit des couverts animait la table.  
>Dès qu'il eut fini de manger, John se leva suivit immédiatement par Sherlock qui n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette. Le blond avait remarqué que l'autre ne mangeait pas beaucoup et ne s'étonnait plus de sa maigre silhouette désormais.<br>La mère leur souhaita une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit avant de débarrasser leur assiette.

"J'ai jamais autant eu la honte...avoua John dans sa chambre, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait assisté à un tel spectacle.

-Hum.

-Tu veux prendre ta douche? Elle est au fond du couloir sur ta gauche, ajouta John après que Sherlock ait hoché la tête, les serviettes sont dans le placard en dessous du lavabo. N'oublie pas ton pyjama.

-John, on dirait ma mère.

-Oups, pardon."

Sherlock eut un rictus et partit avec ses affaires. Lorsqu'il revint, en pyjama, il avait une mine étrange.

"C'était rapide, dis donc! constata John.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu supporter cette salle de bain une minute de plus. Pourtant j'adore le roman Sherlock Holmes. Mais la passion a atteint un seuil beaucoup trop élevée pour un esprit sain. John...

-Oui?

-Dors avec moi cette nuit.

-Quoi? Non!

-Réfléchis, j'ai bien vu le regard dégoûté que tu as lancé au canapé quand ta mère a mentionné que tu allais dormir là. Ensuite, ta relation avec ta sœur et ta mère n'a pas l'air d'être fusionnelle donc tu n'as pas l'intention de leur demander de la place pour dormir. Il ne reste donc qu'une seule pièce pouvant faire office de lit. La salle de bain. Je n'exagère pas en affirmant que tu n'y survivras pas. Alors dors ici, conclut Sherlock.

Le blond était impressionné. Comment son camarde avait-il pu deviner aussi bien son cheminement de pensée? C'était incroyable, fantastique...

-Impressionnant, lâcha John.

-Pardon?

-C'était impressionnant ce que tu viens de faire!

-Oh...Ce n'était pas grand chose, dit Sherlock en tournant le dos, gêné.

-Mais si! Wouah! Tu es une sorte de détective super intelligent! Tu es génial! Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais ça? demanda John en souriant largement.

-D-depuis un bon moment, hésita le plus grand.

-Tu te rapproches bien du personnage de Sherlock Holmes alors! C'est marrant!

-Toi aussi tu sais. Tu ressembles au docteur.

-Haha!Tu m'en diras tant!

-Tu sais rester calme quand il le faut mais tu as ce petit tempérament aussi. J'imagine que tu ne le montres pas beaucoup.

-...Ça, c'est parce que parfois, tu es agaçant. Et épuisant. Une semaine que je te connais et tu m'uses déjà!

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent sans rien dire avant de se mettre à rigoler. Le son clair et profond du rire de Sherlock paraissait un peu étrange dû au fait qu'on ne l'entendait pas souvent. Heureusement qu'il s'était rendu compte de la valeur de cette nouvelle amitié.  
>John restait toujours sur sa position quant aux romans qui lui avaient pourri sa vie mais il devait avouer qu'un John Watson sera toujours bien assorti à un Sherlock Holmes.<p>

A la fin de leur discussion, John se sentait bien. Grâce aux paroles que son auteur préféré lui avait dites et la discussion qu'il avait avec Sherlock, il se disait que porter ce nom n'était pas en soi une catastrophe. Il fallait juste qu'il s'occupe de ses parents. C'était eux le problème. Ça avait toujours été eux.  
>Vint soudain le moment où il sentit le sommeil le gagner.<p>

Il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de partager son lit bien qu'il l'ait déjà fait. Mais les circonstances étaient différentes.

Oh, et puis, de quoi j'ai peur, se demanda John, je l'ai déjà fait avec Mike.

Oui, mais là, c'était Sherlock.

Que la conscience se taise, John avait besoin de dormir.

Le jeune homme se glissa sous les couvertures et le brun le rejoignit. La fenêtre ouverte pour l'expérience de Sherlock les fit frissonner malgré les couches qui les recouvraient. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et s'endormirent.

Lorsque John sortit du confort que lui apportait le sommeil le lendemain, il avait chaud. Alarmé, il ouvrit instantanément les yeux et mis quelques secondes avant de pouvoir observer quoi que ce soit.  
>Il avait dormi sur son côté droit, les couvertures étaient partiellement sur lui, la fenêtre était toujours ouverte et Sherlock lui faisait face. Enroulé dans ses bras. Une tache se trouvait sur le haut de son pyjama et John comprit avec horreur qu'il lui avait bavé dessus.<p>

"Ah, John. Tu es enfin réveillé. J'aurais voulu aller aux toilettes et j'ai bien essayé de me soustraire à ton étreinte mais il semblerait que même endormi, tu gardes ta force, déclara Sherlock en fixant son interlocuteur.

-Ah, euh, oui bien sûr", bredouilla John en s'écartant rapidement du brun.

Bon sang, pourrait-il y avoir une situation encore plus embarrassante que celle-là? John en doutait.

Le blond soupira et se claqua les joues. Il se décida à descendre et vit la table du petit déjeuner prête.

"Alors, Johnny, tu as de la chance que ton petit chéri soit autant aimé par Maman, ironisa Harriet qui sortait du salon.

-Harry, tu-

-Oh, la ferme. De toute façon on sait très bien qu'elle te préfère. Et je suis sure qu'elle t'aime encore plus depuis que tu lui as apporté un Sherlock Holmes à la maison", cracha-t-elle.

John ne répliqua pas. C'était horrible à dire mais ça devait exactement être ce que pensait sa mère en ce moment.

"John, appela la voix de Sherlock qui s'était glissé derrière eux.

-Sherlock!

Le jeune homme avait dû surprendre la conversation.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? demanda-t-il en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Harriet renâcla et lança un regard noir à son frère et le brun avant de sortir dehors en claquant brusquement la porte derrière elle.

-Ta sœur ne t'apprécie pas, constata Sherlock.

-Elle ne t'aime pas non plus en plus de moi.

-Peut-être parce que tu as le droit d'inviter ton copain à venir dormir ici et qu'elle ne le peut pas."

John regarda étrangement Sherlock qui restait imperturbable. Il se rendait compte de ce qu'il sous-entendait là? Pas de changements dans les traits du brun alors John jugea que non. C'était plutôt dérangeant et le blond sentait malgré lui le rouge monter à ses joues.  
>Il s'éclaircit la gorge afin de faire disparaître sa gêne mais cela ne fit que s'empirer puisqu'à l'entente du bruit, Sherlock l'avait fixé sans dire un mot.<p>

Heureusement, il entendit son téléphone portable sonné à l'étage et il se précipita pour répondre.

"Allô?

-John, mon petit John, commença une voix que le blond identifia comme celle de Mike, nous sommes samedi n'est-ce pas?

-Hum, oui?

-Oh par la moustache de ton ancêtre! Tu as oublié!

-Qu-quoi?

-Molly, Greg, John a oublié! s'écria Mike d'une voix lointaine en s'adressant aux autres.

-A-attend! Mike! On avait quelque chose de prévu?

-Mon cher ami, je te plains. Avoir une si courte mémoire alors qu'on en a parlé il y a deux semaines...

-Mais dis-moi!

-Euh...John? interrompit la voix de Molly, c'est la fête foraine...On comprendra si tu ne viens pas. Après tout, tu dois sûrement avoir tes révisions et il est vrai qu'on est peut-être un peu vieux pour-

-Molly! Arrête! interrompit Mike.

Il y eut un bruit de parasites lorsque Mike reprit le contrôle de son téléphone.

-Bon, tu fais quoi? On va pas t'attendre là!

John s'agita tout seul.

-N-non! Je veux venir! J'avais oublié mais...

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil dans le hall où se trouvait Sherlock.

-J'ai un ami ici et...

-Amène-le, on est à l'entrée, grouille", le pressa Mike.

Puis on raccrocha.

John se mordilla la lèvre. Il avait accepté...Enfin il avait déjà accepté il y avait deux semaines. Comment allait-il le dire au brun? Il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à aller à une fête foraine, ni même une fête tout court. Peut-être le prendrait-il mal et qu'il s'en irait tout simplement dans un silence lourd de conséquences. Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre un début d'amitié si prometteur.

Le blond serra les poings et descendit l'escalier avec détermination. Il se planta devant le brun qui haussa un sourcil.

"Tu veux m'accompagner à la fête foraine, là, maintenant? dit John à toute vitesse.

-D'accord."

John afficha une expression stupéfaite et fronça le nez. Mais le regard et l'attitude de Sherlock ne laissait pas place au doute. Il avait bien accepté de sortir. Le blond se résolut à ne plus avoir d'à priori sur les gens. Ils réservaient toujours des surprises.

Quelques minutes leur suffirent pour se changer et ils partirent sous la bénédiction de la mère de John qui n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des clins d'œils aussi discrets qu'un tyrannosaure faisant des courses. Elle lui avait même dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour l'heure et qu'il fallait, avant tout, qu'il s'amuse.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la grande arche marquant l'entrée de la fête. Elle était plutôt de mauvais goût : des fleurs mal assorties étaient perchées en haut des deux poteaux soutenant une large banderole indiquant la fête. On pouvait également remarqué des petites lumières destinées à être allumées lorsque la nuit tombera.

Et il y avait du monde.

John pouvait sentir Sherlock se tendre à côté de lui.

"Ne me dis pas que les gens t'insupportent aussi! plaisanta-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas les gens...Il y a juste ton ami qui vient vers nous, annonça Sherlock d'un ton méprisant tout en pointant du doigt un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns accompagné d'une métisse.

-Oh, Anderson et Donovan. A vrai dire, ce ne sont pas vraiment mes amis...Plus des camarades. Hum, et coéquipier pour Anderson...Tu ne les aimes pas? demanda John avant de se rectifier, oups pardon, j'avais oublié que tu les avais insultés au réfectoire.

-Est-ce que c'était du sarcasme? Parce que ça y ressemblait, se vexa Sherlock.

-Hum hum.

-Et puis la dernière fois, au réfectoire, j'étais juste un peu timi-

-John! interpella Anderson en arrivant à leur hauteur,coupant ainsi Sherlock, je ne savais pas que tu venais! Quand j'ai vu le trio là-bas je pensais que tu ne te montrerais pas!

-Ah, répondit John.

-Oh, je voulais te présenter Sally en personne, dit le jeune homme en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, ma copine.

-Salut.

-Salut, répondit la métisse.

-Au fait, continua Anderson, pourquoi t'as amené ce type? Il serait pas mieux près d'un cadavre, à fureter comme son homonyme?

Sally Donovan ricana et le brun toisa Sherlock d'un air fier et moqueur. John se pinça les lèvres, incertain de ce qu'il devrait faire. Il avait du mal avec la méchanceté gratuite mais il ne voulait pas prendre parti.

-A ce que je vois, commença Sherlock en regardant machinalement un grain de poussière tomber sur son long manteau, tu as élargi ton vocabulaire. Peut-être que tu vas finalement atteindre le niveau intellectuel d'un mollusque. En tout cas, il est vrai que j'aimerais me retrouver près d'un cadavre plutôt que d'avoir à supporter tes phrases vides et sans but. John, on devrait y aller."

Sur ces mots, le brun empoigna le bras de son compagnon et l'entraina au-delà de l'arche, plantant ainsi le couple qui le regardait sans pouvoir répliquer.  
>Une fois à l'écart, John se mit à pouffer.<p>

"Incroyable, tu es d'un sans gêne!

-Si je le suis, cette personne l'est aussi, sourit Sherlock.

-Tu aurais pu faire comme n'importe quelle personne normale et ne pas répondre.

-Tu insinues que je suis normal?

-Bon dieu non! rit franchement John, et tant mieux!"

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

"Je, euh, je veux dire...enfin", dit John en toussotant.

Semblant sentir le malaise du blond, Sherlock ne releva pas sa dernière phrase. A l'inverse, il s'aventura un peu plus dans la fête sans un mot. Un rictus apparut sur son visage quand un groupe de trois personnes vinrent vers eux. Mike, Greg et Molly. Tous les trois avec une barbe à papa. Géante.

John s'arrêta quelque instant. Le fait que cette friandise soit gigantesque était certes interpellant mais ce qui avait attiré le regard du blond était le jeune homme derrière, loin derrière. Il lui semblait comme familier.

"...Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là...?" marmonna Sherlock.

C'est là que le déclic se fit dans le cerveau de John. C'est le frère de Sherlock, Mycroft Holmes! Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être quelqu'un venant à ce genre d'événement. Et d'après la tête que faisait actuellement Sherlock, cela lui confirmait ce fait. En même temps, le blond s'était résolu à ne pas juger avant de connaître. Il s'était bien royalement trompé avec Sherlock.

"Il a dû encore être attiré par toutes ces sucreries. Il ne se rend pas compte à quel point il engraisse...

-Sherlock voyons! C'est ton frère! protesta John.

-Ça n'excuse rien. J'aurais eu la même réaction si c'est toi qui mangeait trop.

-Tu oserais me dire ça?

-Oui."

Mike, qui s'avançait vers eux, leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant Sherlock mais se garda de dire quelque chose. Il était là pour s'amuser, pas pour foutre l'ambiance à l'eau.  
>Molly restait légèrement en retrait, Greg à ses côtés. Ce dernier semblait émerveiller par tout ce qui se passait devant lui, tel un enfant. En même temps, cette sortie devait être exutoire pour lui qui vivait sa scolarité comme un enfer.<br>John lui-même arrivait à complètement oublier les mauvais côtés de sa vie. Bon, peut-être pas, mais l'atmosphère festive avait au moins le mérite de le rendre joyeux.

Sherlock refusa catégoriquement de les accompagner dans le manège des chaises volantes, justifiant qu'il ne voulait pas ressembler à tous ces gens béats dans leur siège. Tout le monde se dit qu'il avait simplement le vertige.

A la fin de la journée, épuisé mais satisfait, le groupe quitta la fête foraine. Greg et John se mirent à discuter à l'écart et Mike rentra chez lui non sans leur avoir adresser ses adieux les plus mélodramatiques.  
>Greg confia à John que ses parents lui avait imposé un professeur particulier en plus des cours que lui donnait déjà Stellenfrail. Le blond afficha une mine contrite trahie par un petit rictus involontaire. Très franchement, son ami avait le chic pour échouer alors même qu'il avait tous les moyens en mains pour réussir. A ce stade, on pouvait parler d'un don. Un don maudit, certes, mais un don tout de même.<p>

"Mais, et toi? lui demanda son camarade.

-Moi quoi?

-Eh bien, avec...Sherlock, ses leçons, tu te rappelles...Ne me dis pas que vous ne faites que vous amus-

-Non! Non, bien sûr que non! dit John, on a...avancé, je pense.

-Ça ne doit pas être facile avec un type comme lui. On dirait qu'il est fidèle au personnage du roman. Est-ce qu'il te déduit des trucs rien qu'en reniflant?

-C'est pas un chien, Greg, sourit John en imaginant parfaitement la scène.

-Mais il déduit pas vrai? J'en étais sûr! Si tu voyais la façon dont il te dévisage!" s'exclama le jeune homme en tapant des mains.

John resta coi quelques secondes, perturbé. Il risqua un léger coup d'œil en arrière mais se retourna aussi sec. Sherlock était effectivement en train de le fixer. Voilà qui se révélait embarrassant.  
>De son côté, Molly tentait tant bien que mal à entamer une conversation avec Sherlock.<p>

"Alors, euh, j'ai appris que tu aidais John. Ça doit être compliqué avec vos emploi du temps.

-Nous sommes dans la même chambre au pensionnat.

-Ah, euh, je vois, bredouilla la jeune femme en glissant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, c'est...plus simple."

Sherlock ne s'embêta pas à répondre, sachant pertinemment que la discussion n'aboutirait sur rien. Il préférait étudier John à la place.  
>Le brun se demandait toujours comment le jeune homme avait pu tenir aussi longtemps sous la pression exercée par sa famille, les enseignants et les élèves. Il devait avoir un moral d'acier pour ne pas flancher étant donné qu'il lui avait clairement avoué qu'il ne supportait ni le roman de Sherlock Holmes ni ce qu'on attendait de lui et qu'il était incapable d'offrir.<p>

Un moral d'acier et un physique avantageux, remarqua le brun en passant son regard sur le corps de son ami.

Sans rougir de son constat, Sherlock continua à détailler le blond de façon si prononcée que Molly déglutit et prétexta soudain devoir y aller pour cause d'affaires urgentes.

Désormais trois, Sherlock se glissa entre Greg et John. Il parut néanmoins quelque peu agacé que les deux autres continuent à parler malgré son blocage évident. Greg finit par les quitter à son tour.

"Tu veux récupérer tes affaires avant de repartir ou je te les ramène lundi matin? demanda John, une fois seuls.

-Je les prendrais quand je repartirais. Lundi.

-Quoi? Tu restes ce soir?

-Et demain, confirma le brun avec un sourire face à la tête que faisait John, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Et mes expériences.

-Ouais, en fait, c'est juste tes expériences pas vrai?

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

-Et toi. Tu veux vraiment que je me répète?"

John avala sa salive de travers. Ne plus insister. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter plus de sous-entendus.

Sa mère fut absolument enchantée, comme elle le disait, que Sherlock reste. Son père, n'ayant pas encore été mis au courant de la présence du jeune homme sous son toit, le fut tout autant qu'elle et lui murmura même un "merci, c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire inoubliable".  
>John plissa le nez en une grimace d'écœurement et fut rassuré de voir que sa sœur partageait son malheur. Sherlock le pressa dans sa chambre et se précipita aussitôt vers ses éprouvettes laissées sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il fit plusieurs commentaires à voix basses en touchant le bocal d'une des expériences. Puis, soudain, il se retourna vers John qui s'était assis sur le lit.<p>

"John, tu resteras 24 heures sur 24 avec moi, désormais.

Le blond le fixa avec un regard bovin. Sherlock attendit quelques instants avant que l'information n'arrive à son cerveau.

-Plait-il?

Ah. On y était.

-Tu semblais éprouver de la rancœur envers les personnages de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson, et pourtant, tu me supportes. Tu t'es même lié d'amitié avec moi. De plus, malgré nos noms respectifs et ce que cela implique, tu le tolères. Donc, conclusion, ça ne te dérange plus autant qu'avant.

-Mais-

-Je te rappelle que tu t'es enfui de la cafétéria quand tu as appris mon nom. Ne réfutes pas mon hypothèse, tu sais que j'ai raison."

John se passa une main dans les cheveux soupira longuement avant de ricaner.

"Je prends le côté gauche du lit cette fois.

-Comme tu veux."

* * *

><p>Le quatrième chapitre, enfin sur vos écrans! Vous savez, c'est sans doute la première fois que je publie une fanfiction aussi régulièrement. Je pense avoir réalisé une grande avancée en tant qu'auteur et être humain. Cela amènera sans doute à de grandes histoires toutes publiées avec ardeur et dans les temps, et...Non, c'est une blague, mon cerveau n'est absolument pas d'accord. Bon, que faire contre la volonté de son propre esprit? Question rhétorique.<p>

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant!

PS: J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Titre du chapitre** : Plus que de l'amitié

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est dommage que je ne puisse pas répondre aux comptes anonymes mais sachez que je vous aime :)

* * *

><p>Un mois passa sans que ni Sherlock ni John ne ressentent le besoin de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Sherlock avait raison, ça ne dérangeait pas le blond tant que ça. Ils étaient toujours à côté en cours, pour manger et même lorsqu'ils rentraient chez eux puisqu'ils alternaient entre aller chez John ou chez Sherlock.<br>La famille du brun avait pris l'arrivée de John chez eux de la même façon que celle du blond : ils étaient absolument ravis.

La première fois qu'il vint dormir chez le brun, John fut de nouveau intimidé par l'apparente opulence de la maison mais fut vite mis à l'aise par Sherlock. A sa grande surprise, le blond s'était rendu compte que, malgré une attitude condescendante, Sherlock était plutôt drôle dans les piques qu'il adressait à son frère. Il en avait eu un bref aperçu la première fois qu'il était venu ici mais maintenant qu'il restait pour dormir, il se rendait compte de l'étendu de ses joutes verbales.

Dès que Mycroft apparaissait dans le champ de vision du brun, celui-ci lançait des commentaires sur son prétendu embonpoint tandis que l'autre n'arrêtait pas de dire à John des anecdotes embarrassantes sur la jeunesse de Sherlock.  
>C'était comme ça que le blond apprit que Sherlock pensait auparavant que son chien était un pirate victime d'une malédiction, qu'il ne savait pas que le soleil était une étoile et que la terre tournait autour, qu'il adorait les bains mousseux, etc.<p>

John avait mis deux semaines avant d'arrêter de rire en le voyant ce qui, apparemment, avait contenté Mycroft qui sortit vainqueur de leur duel de mots. Après ça, Sherlock avait été d'une humeur massacrante et son entourage en avait lourdement pâtit, leurs plus sombres secrets s'étaient retrouvés révélés sans une once de pitié. Y compris ceux de John. Puis, voyant que cette vengeance n'apportait rien, Sherlock s'était vaguement excusé auprès de son ami mais n'avait pas fait un geste pour les autres.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient présentement assis dans l'herbe. Sherlock lui expliquait certaines choses concernant la science et autre mais John l'écoutait à moitié , sachant qu'il ne lui donnerait que des informations obscures. Son regard se perdit dans le parc. Nombre d'élèves y mangeaient, l'été pointant tout juste son nez. John eut un sourire en se remémorant sa première véritable discussion avec Sherlock. Le début de toute une amitié, pensa-t-il.  
>Il survola la tête de plusieurs de ses camarades pour finalement s'arrêter sur une jeune fille qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Le teint clair, les cheveux blonds coupés courts, elle était assise dans l'herbe avec Irène.<p>

Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas rediscuté avec Irène, pensa John, elle a dû se dire que c'était sans espoir avec moi...N'empêche, cette blonde est carrément jolie.

Le jeune homme se leva sous le regard intrigué du brun qui resta la bouche ouverte puis il se dirigea vers les deux jeunes femmes.  
>Arrivé à leur hauteur, il adressa un sourire maladroit à Irène qui le lui rendit. Elle n'avait pas l'air de lui tenir rigueur pour son absence auprès d'elle. Elle l'invita même à s'asseoir avec elles.<p>

"Merci...Irène, tu sais je-

-John, tu as besoin de t'améliorer. Je comprends, le coupa-t-elle avant de se tourner vers l'autre fille, je te présente Mary Mosan, elle a été transférée dans notre section il y a trois jours.

-Enchanté, je suis John Watson, sourit le blond.

-Enchantée aussi", répondit sa nouvelle camarade avec un large sourire.

Elle semblait rayonner. Elle était vraiment belle, on ne pouvait pas le nier et John tomba immédiatement sous le charme. Irène leva un sourcil et eut un sourire narquois tout en murmurant quelque chose du genre : "alors c'est elle ton type de fille?"

"John.

Le dénommé se retourna et vit Sherlock derrière lui, les mains derrière son dos. Son regard lançait des éclairs.

-Oh, désolé, j'ai juste-

-fuit pendant que je t'expliquais comment enrichir ton cerveau, répliqua le brun.

-Eh bien, on peut le voir comme ça mais-

-Viens", ordonna-t-il en prenant John sans ménagement par le bras.

Le blond s'excusa brièvement auprès des deux filles qui lui dirent de ne pas s'inquiéter et lui souhaitèrent bon courage. Sherlock l'emmena loin du parc, l'air un peu revêche.

"Sherlock, je suis vraiment désolé, mais tu as vu!

-Quoi? demanda sèchement le brun.

-La blonde, Mary. Elle était...Il fallait que je me présente!

-Tu n'as pas le temps pour ce genre de frivolités.

-Mais si, ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis déjà beaucoup amélioré grâce à toi. D'ailleurs, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Même si je trouve toujours que mes parents sont insupportables, je me sens beaucoup moins concerné par toute cette histoire de sir Arthur Conan Doyle!

-Tu n'as plus besoin de moi alors?

-Pour ce problème, non. Par contre, pour les sciences, si! Et puis tu es mon ami, je ne vais pas te jeter une fois que j'aurais réussi", déclara John en riant et en tapotant le dos du brun qui se raidit.

John se stoppa aussitôt. Cette réaction était plutôt étrange. Depuis quand Sherlock était tendu en sa compagnie? Après une plus longue observation, le blond se rendit compte que non seulement son ami était tendu mais en plus il était hautement contrarié. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, il ne le regardait pas alors qu'il ne se privait pas de le faire d'habitude et ses lèvres étaient pincées.

"Sherlock, tu...est-ce que ça va?" demanda prudemment John.

N'obtenant pas de réponses, il continua :

"Bon, il doit être temps de retourner en cours. Tu...tu viens?

-Je te rejoins."

John regarda Sherlock s'éloigner avec un drôle de sentiment s'insinuer au fond de lui. Était-ce de la culpabilité? Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait pour se sentir coupable.

La semaine s'acheva sur une note bien étrange. Bien que Sherlock soit toujours avec le blond, John ne ressentait plus la même harmonie qu'avant. Mettant ça sur le coup de la fatigue et de la période des examens, il n'y fit pas vraiment attention au début. Seulement, plus les semaines passaient et plus la distance semblaient se creuser. D'une certaine façon, cet éloignement avec le brun correspondait avec son rapprochement avec Mary.

Plus il passait du temps avec elle et plus Sherlock disparaissait. Leurs soirées régulières avaient progressivement été annulées, ils ne mangeaient plus ensemble, etc.

Pourtant, ce ne fut que lorsque John croisa son ami dans le couloir de l'école et que ce dernier émette un son de mépris qu'il comprit réellement la portée de ce qui se passait.

Il le snobait! Sherlock le snobait!

"Sherlock!" l'interpella John.

Le brun ne daigna même pas se retourner.

"Hey! Sherlock!"

Il continua à marcher. John, indigné, prit une grande bouffée d'air et se dirigea à grand pas vers le plus grand. Il lui agrippa le bras et le força à se retourner. Le jeune homme le toisa.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as bon sang? demanda John.

-...

-Oh, ne joue pas aux points de suspensions avec moi, Sherlock! J'ai fait quelque chose, c'est ça? J'ai touché une de tes expériences sans le savoir? Eh bien, si c'est le cas, excuse-moi mais je voudrais te dire qu'il faudrait mieux les ranger!

-C'est pas ça!"

John écarquilla les yeux. Le brun venait de parler d'une voix assez forte et il était visiblement en colère.

"C'est quoi alors? Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne peux pas deviner ce que tu penses.

-Arrête John! Arrête de me comparer à Sherlock Holmes! Je ne suis pas un personnage que tu peux froisser sans crainte! Je ne suis pas insensible et évidemment qu'il y a des choses qui m'agacent, comme tout le monde! Par exemple, je déteste quand tu replaces systématiquement ton oreiller à droite de ton lit avant d'aller te coucher, c'est un TOC, je déteste les hamsters, je déteste l'espace et j'en passe! Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois!"

Le brun avait dit ça d'une traite et défiait John du regard. A dire vrai, le blond ne savait pas quoi dire. Est-ce que Sherlock venait tout juste de lui faire une crise de bébé cadum? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui reprochait au juste? Cette histoire d'oreiller l'avait-il tellement dérangé?

"On s'en fiche de l'oreiller, grommela Sherlock avec un parfait timing, je suis en colère contre toi, c'est vrai. Mais c'est uniquement parce que tu es toujours avec cette blonde...

-Mary? Mais c'est normal, c'est une...une amie.

-Je ne le vois pas du tout comme cela, personnellement.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux? demanda John avec un petit sourire.

-Oui. De toute évidence, je le suis.

-Ah."

John se traita d'imbécile. "Ah". Avait-on idée de répondre à ce genre de chose par un simple "ah"? Il était le dernier des idiots! Attendez un instant, était-ce une déclaration juste là?

John cligna des yeux et fixa son camarade. Celui-ci avait toujours une attitude contrariée mais cette fois, il le regardait dans les yeux, attentif au moindre mouvement.

"Est-ce que tu serais...enfin, je te l'ai déjà demandé mais tu ne m'as jamais vraiment répondu clairement après tout ce temps mais, eh bien...tu es du genre...euh...concombre?" bredouilla John avant de se taper le front avec sa main.

Le genre concombre...Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore? La déclaration de Sherlock l'avait vraiment secoué. Il parlait sans réfléchir, au milieu du couloir de son école, à la vue et à l'ouïe de tous. Et y penser rationnellement était pire. Plus il réfléchissait et plus il se sentait embarrassé.

"Hum...Si par concombre tu veux dire que j'aime les hommes, alors oui. Et je t'aime, rajouta Sherlock histoire de ne laisser aucun doute.

-Mais, quand est-ce que c'est arrivé?

-Dès le début. Quand je suis arrivé avec ce professeur et que nous vous avons dépassé pour entrer dans la salle.

-Eh, mais attend voir! Pourquoi t'étais aussi désagréable envers moi alors?

-J'ai l'humeur changeante.

-C'est pas une raison!

-Il y avait tes amis, j'allais pas me couvrir de honte en étant tout mielleux avec toi tout de même. En plus, ta réaction aurait été négative et tu m'aurais évité. Et puis, tu m'accuses d'être désagréable mais ne penses pas être parfait non plus. Tu m'énerves parfois", répliqua Sherlock en croisant les bras.

Depuis quand la déclaration s'était transformée en règlement de compte? John avait l'impression que le monde s'était soudain mis à l'envers et en plus il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Devait-il lui dire qu'il l'aimait bien mais qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à lui autrement qu'en ami ou alors devait-il purement et simplement faire comme si de rien n'était? Oublier une conversation telle que celle qu'ils venaient de partager paraissaient plutôt compliqué.

"Écoute, Sherlock, je suis flatté? Enfin, je dois te dire que je ne t'envisage pas comme-

-Tu n'as même pas essayé! ronchonna le brun.

-Pff...C'est quoi cette attitude enfantine? L'air intelligent, arrogant et sûr c'était juste une façade?

-Tu sais très bien que non. Et tu sais aussi que l'amour change un homme.

-Ça ne parait pas très naturel quand tu le dis, j'ai vraiment du mal à te prendre au sérieux.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire, réfléchis à moi en tant que petit-ami pendant une semaine et si c'est vraiment pas possible, je reconsidérerais la chose.

-Euh..."hésita John.

Décidément, il n'était pas éloquent aujourd'hui. Sherlock et lui en couple? Comment pouvait-on dire à quel point ça lui semblait hautement improbable. Bon, peut-être pas impossible. C'est vrai qu'ils s'entendaient vraiment bien et que le brun était tellement excentrique qu'il en devenait attachant. Mouais, John pouvait** y songer m**ais il ne laisserait pas Mary de côté. Il pouvait très bien penser aux deux en même temps.  
>Le jeune homme se retourna tout sourire vers son ami.<p>

"C'est d'accord. Je dois y réfléchir à partir de maintenant ou à partir de demain?

Sherlock enroula un bras autour de la taille du blond et le serra.

-Maintenant."

John déglutit.

-Sherlock tu le prendrais mal si là, tout de suite, je m'éloignais en courant-

-Oui-

-Oh, d'accord."

Sherlock continua à agir de cette manière tout au long de la journée, rendant John vraiment mal à l'aise. Pas à cause des gestes discrets mais surtout parce qu'il se rendait compte à quel point le brun avait toujours eu cette attitude envers lui et que c'était seulement maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte.  
>Après tout, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait bien depuis la première fois, c'était donc logique. Mais tout de même.<p>

Pitié, faites qu'il ne me regarde pas en ce moment, pensa John tout en marchant en direction de la sortie.

"Salut, John!"

Le blond sursauta au contact de la main sur son épaule. Il se trouvait qu'elle appartenait à Mary. John se sentit soudainement soulagé et se tourna vers elle. Elle n'était pas accompagnée par Irène pour une fois.

"Salut, je ne savais pas que tu avais les mêmes horaires que moi.

-Oh non, c'est exceptionnel si je termine à cette heure, je ne dois pas louper mon train.

-Tu prends le train pour rentrer chez toi? Tous les jours?

-Non, heureusement! J'ai juste un mariage ce week-end. Je suis contente de t'avoir croisé, je vais pouvoir te passer mon numéro! A chaque fois j'oublie de le faire!

-Oh, je...

John s'interrompit et risqua un coup d'œil vers Sherlock qui dévisageait de manière clairement hostile la jeune femme. Le blond se sentait presque désolé pour elle. Il faudra qu'il échange deux mots à son ami pour ça.

-Tiens, dit Mary en lui tendant un bout de papier.

-Merci."

La blonde lui fit un clin d'œil et le salua ainsi que Sherlock avant de partir.

John observa quelques instants le papier, sortit son portable et commençait à entrer le numéro quand une main se posa sur la sienne, arrêtant son geste.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda Sherlock d'un ton agacé.

-Eh bien, j'enregistre le numéro de Mary.

-Ce n'est pas utile. Tu peux communiquer avec elle ici.

-Oh, dans ce cas, j'imagine que ce n'est pas non plus utile de garder ton numéro puisque je peux te voir tous les jours, répliqua John avec sarcasme.

-Mais nous, nous avons déjà une amitié établie. C'est normal de garder contact.

-Et c'est normal d'avoir une vie sociale en dehors de toi aussi. Bon, j'imagine que tu es jaloux en ce moment n'est-ce pas, ajouta John, je t'ai pourtant dit que je réfléchirais à une possible relation avec toi donc tu as déjà gagné. Ce n'est pas la peine d'éloigner tout le monde de moi.

-Mais elle, c'est une rivale. Une semaine, ne la contacte pas pendant une semaine. Accorde-moi ça au moins."

John resta sans rien dire puis finit par acquiescer. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas juste pour le brun qui s'était confessé. Le blond allait tout faire pour envisager une histoire avec l'autre. Ça allait être délicat.

Une fois chez lui, le jeune homme s'effondra sur son lit. Dans de pareilles situations, il fallait avoir la tête froide et penser objectivement : que ressentait-il actuellement pour le brun?

Amitié, pensa-t-il aussitôt, une amitié vraiment forte. Je doute vraiment pouvoir changer de ressenti envers lui.

Et pourtant, il était si facile de confondre un meilleur ami avec un petit ami et inversement.  
>Peut-être n'était-il juste pas prêt à s'engager dans une voie aussi nébuleuse.<p>

"Est-ce que je peux vraiment penser objectivement pour un sujet pareil? Je ne suis pas un expert de ma propre personnalité. Bon sang, même mon aversion pour le livre Sherlock Holmes s'est apaisée alors que je pensais ça impossible!"

Le blond se massa les tempes. Il était plus que confus. Il se savait attiré par les femmes mais l'idée d'être avec un homme ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement. Il n'y avait simplement jamais pensé. Satané Sherlock, on n'avait pas idée de lâcher une bombe de cette ampleur avant le week-end. John était sûr qu'il avait calculé son coup l'animal. Et en plus, il aurait pu lui dire bien avant si il l'aimait depuis un bail. Pourquoi attendre? Ça rendait les choses encore plus alambiquées.

John soupira. Déjà qu'il avait du mal avec les problèmes de maths si en plus on lui rajoutait ça, il allait exploser.

"John, tu es déjà rentré? Où est Sherlock? demandant sa mère en entrant dans sa chambre.

-Euh...Il ne vient pas, répondit John, habitué à entendre cette question chaque semaine.

-Encore? Quel dommage, je lui avais préparé une spécialité pourtant!

-Eh bien tu n'auras qu'à la refaire une autre fois. Comme toutes les fois où tu as voulu préparer une spécialité.

-Trop tard, c'est déjà emballé. Tu lui apporteras lundi. Je te donnerai le paquet avant que tu n'ailles en cours.

-Mais c'est quoi au juste?

-A quoi ça te servirait de le savoir, ce n'est pas pour toi de toute façon."

Le blond haussa les épaules. Apparemment, sa mère était déçue de ne pas voir son humain favori et se "vengeait" sur lui. Cette dernière quitta la chambre et s'attela à préparer le dîner.

Le blond entendit soudain un bruit plutôt violent provenant de la chambre en face de la sienne. Celle d'Harry.  
>Il se leva pour aller vérifier que tout allait bien au cas où mais se fit presque renversé par le copain de sa sœur qui sortait en trombe de la pièce. Le type se retourna et cria qu'il n'était jamais sorti avec une nana aussi débile et laide que Harriet. Puis il continua son chemin et sortit en claquant la porte. Ce remue-ménage n'alerta pas la mère.<p>

John remarqua par l'entrebâillement de la porte que sa sœur pleurait, le visage entre ses mains. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment réagir. Ils n'étaient pas proches mais elle restait quand même sa famille alors il décida de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle et passa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste réconfortant.  
>A sa grande surprise, même si Harry sursauta et lui lança un regard méfiant, presque hargneux, elle ne le vira pas et ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques instants.<p>

Harry prit finalement la parole.

"C'était un gros crétin. Il ne s'excusait jamais quand il rotait."

Elle sourit légèrement.

"Allez, casse-toi de ma chambre, Johnny."

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Franchissant le seuil de la porte, il entendit un merci murmuré par sa sœur et il se sentit content. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de conversation aussi amicale depuis des années. Était-ce le premier pas vers la réconciliation? John l'espérait.

Le blond s'endormit assez vite après le dîner. Il eut un sommeil plutôt agité à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ressassait encore et encore la confession de Sherlock.  
>Il avait même rêvé aux différentes réponses qu'il pourrait lui donner. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il fut surpris de s'apercevoir que son subconscient n'était pas contre l'idée de sortir avec le brun.<p>

On verra ça, moi intérieur, pensa John.

Le lundi matin, sa mère lui tendit un paquet en lui rappelant de le remettre à Sherlock aujourd'hui.

John croisa par la suite, le brun au croisement et ils se dirigèrent vers l'école.

"Sherlock, tiens, dit John en retirant de son sac la boite de sa mère.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi le brun le regardait aussi intensément par contre.

-Vraiment?

-Oui...Pourquoi? demanda-t-il.

Le blond s'interrompit pour réfléchir mais ce ne fut que lorsque son ami déballa le présent qu'il comprit. Des chocolats! Évidemment, sa mère savait à merveille réaliser des chocolats uniques. Et bon sang, on n'était quand même pas le 14 février n'est-ce pas?  
>John regarda l'écran de son portable et se mit à rougir avec vivacité. Si. C'était le 14. Voilà qu'il n'osait pas regarder Sherlock à cause de son embarras. Il allait forcément le prendre autrement. Même John aurait tout de suite pensé à une tentative de flirt s'il se retrouvait dans la même situation.<p>

-Merci John, j'apprécie beaucoup."

John revint sur terre lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa joue. Il releva la tête brusquement et regarda Sherlock. Il y eut un moment de flottement puis le brun se baissa de nouveau pour embrasser John sur les lèvres cette fois. Le blond resta estomaqué et se tendit immédiatement. Il ne se dégagea pas, choqué.  
>Sherlock finit par s'écarter et observa son camarade. Il dut comprendre que celui-ci n'était plus en mesure de penser avec cohérence.<p>

"S-Sherlock..., articula John avec difficulté, tu viens de m'embrasser?

-Oui.

-D'accord, ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble maintenant?"

Le brun haussa les épaules et lui répondit que ça dépendait de lui.

"On va dire que oui alors, annonça John, et je veux que tu m'embrasses encore. Juste pour être sûr, hein?"

Il eut son deuxième baiser et eut définitivement la conviction que c'était super bien. Et il disait qu'il aurait besoin d'une semaine de réflexion? Pas la peine! Il était convaincu que ce type était celui qui lui manquait, il avait été idiot d'en douter. Et puis, il aurait du le comprendre dès le début avec cette histoire de nom et tout ça.  
>John sourit à Sherlock qui le lui rendit. Il avait compris ce qui s'était passé dans la tête du blond et tendit sa main. L'autre la lui prit et ils arrivèrent ainsi dans la cour de l'école.<p>

Les deux restèrent attachés tout du long. C'était comme si le destin les reliait inévitablement mais il y avait quelque chose. Un tout petit problème. Mary.

Lorsque John l'avait croisé dans le couloir à la pause déjeuner, il s'était soudain demandé s'il ne s'était pas emballé un peu trop vite avec Sherlock. Il doutait encore hier sur leur possible relation et là, d'un coup, ils sortaient ensemble.  
>Mary lui avait souri et John sut. Il aimait la blonde autant qu'il aimait Sherlock. Mince. Le destin se foutait de sa gueule.<p>

Sauf que maintenant, ça allait être compliqué. Il savait que ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être impliqué romantiquement avec le brun donc c'était bon de ce côté-là, en plus, ils étaient amis. Les choses était plus faciles ainsi. De l'autre côté, il ne connaissait pas vraiment Mary mais le feeling s'était tout de suite montré. Un coup de foudre, pourrait-on dire.

Bon, il reste six jours avec Sherlock, si je n'arrive pas à trouver des points faibles à Mary, je suis foutu, pensa John en se jurant de tout faire pour donner une chance au brun en priorité.

* * *

><p>Bon, pour tout avouer, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce cinquième chapitre pour deux raisons : il est rapide et j'aime pas faire de rapprochement direct entre personnages. Pourquoi l'ai-je donc écrit comme ça? La réponse est simple, j'ai tendance à m'étaler sur des pages et des pages lorsque j'écris une histoire ce qui fait que je ne les termine pratiquement jamais. Je n'avais pas envie que cette fic connaisse le même sort et dure plus d'une dizaine de chapitres. J'espère que vous m'en excuserez. Et puis au pire, je pourrais toujours revenir dessus une fois fini :)<p>

Par contre, je suis fière de ma dernière phrase. Je crois. Oui.

A plus pour le prochain chapitre!


End file.
